Just The Way I Am
by AliagaTheAssasin
Summary: Who knew that collegiate a capella could be full of drama? What happens when the curtain falls?
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey was screaming at the group again. Beca had fazed out as soon as she started shouting, she put her head phones and sat down, tilting her head back. Aubrey was too busy yelling to notice that one member of the group had completely checked out. Chloe nudged Beca hard when she saw Aubrey look their way but it was too late.

Beca yelped when the headphones were yanked off her head. Who would dare to do that? Aubrey looked back at her with the headphones in her grip. Beca scowled at her and held her hand out.

"Give them back." Beca said, she became angry when Aubrey shook her head furiously.

"Do you understand how rude that is?" Aubrey yelled. "I'm trying to get us through this competition but your adamant about being a grade A pain the ass. Why aren't you listening?"

"Listening to what? You screaming like a banshee?!" Beca replied, getting up and squaring up to Aubrey.

Aubrey looked ready to slap her. "I do not scream like a banshee."

"I think the group would beg to differ." Beca said, looking at the group who now we're looking anywhere but at Aubrey. "We're supposed to be making music, not listening to you scream about wrong foot work."

"It's important, you guys keep getting it wrong." Aubrey yelled back.

"Bree, it'll be fine. We still have a couple of days till the competition." Chloe tried, in a placating tone.

"It's not fine." Aubrey screeched back, Chloe sighed and stayed silent. "You guys aren't going anywhere, until you get it right."

Everyone groaned. Fat Amy raised her hand slowly.

"I have something on tonight." She said, everyone mumbled that they were busy too.

Aubrey gritted her teeth, she was internally regretting picking these girls. We're not going to get anywhere, we're doomed for failure, she thought.

"Fine, go." Aubrey said, everyone but Beca, who was still waiting for her headphones, started to get their stuff together and exit. "Everyone be here 8 o'clock tomorrow."

They slouched out, groaning and silently cursing.

"Give me my headphones." Beca demanded, as Aubrey walked towards the piano, collecting the music. "Aubrey."

Aubrey turned suddenly on her.

"I don't think so." Aubrey replied, tightening her grip on the headphones. "Maybe you'll learn to be less rude next time."

Beca was getting angrier by the second, she could not survive without her headphones. They were just that important. Before anything more could be said, Chloe returned as shed forgotten her jacket, she groaned when she saw the two girls squaring up to each other. As soon as Beca saw her, she got her involved in something that she wanted to run from.

"Chlo, she's got my headphones hostage." Beca whined, Chloe smirked at her.

"It's an inanimate object, you can't keep it hostage." Aubrey replied.

"Well, clearly you can." Beca said, crossing her arms. "What kind of ransom are you asking for?"

Chloe laughed, while Aubrey nearly smiled but she forced her face to be stern.

"Good behaviour from you during our practices." Aubrey said her eyebrow quirked, Beca sighed.

"Fine." Beca grumbled.

"I need you to say it." Aubrey demanded, but the headphones had been snatched from her hand before she could get her request.

"You ask too much of me, Posen." Beca said rolling her eyes, turning away and gathering her bag, she looked down at her headphones, softly stroking them. "You're safe now, don't worry. The wicked witch won't get you again."

Beca ran out of Aubrey's reach, laughing as she ran out with Chloe beside her.

"Beca freaking Mitchell." Aubrey cried after her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Beca and Chloe were outside they slowed down, smiling at each other. They'd become good friends over the months. Chloe found Beca's sarcastic attitude a pain sometimes but she was fun to be with and their conversations always flowed so easily, while Beca enjoyed being with Chloe who was always so full of positivity and light, that it was hard not smile and be happy around her.

"Fancy getting a coffee?" Beca asked, as they walked close to the coffee shop.

"Yeah come on." Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her in, finding a quiet space in the corner. "This is a nice spot."

Beca let go of her hand and sat opposite her. Chloe smiled brightly at her as a waitress came over to take their coffee orders.

"You really pushed her today." Chloe said shaking her head, trying not to laugh.

"She needs to chill." Beca sighed. "Has she always been so... I don't know... Full on?"

"Aubrey wants to win," Chloe shrugged.

"There's wanting to win and there's crazy." Beca said, frowning and then smirked suddenly. "Anyway, it's the best part of practice when I get under her skin."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You should apologise."

"I thought you were my friend." Beca pretended to look pained.

"I am but it's hard to friends if you winding up my best friend all the time." Chloe argued with smile.

Beca pouted, which Chloe thought was adorable. "But it's fun."

"You're such a child." Chloe said with a laugh at her antics.

"Hell ya." Beca raised her coffee cup. "Here's to never growing up."

Chloe laughed as they clinked cups. Aubrey walked in at that moment, looked stressed out as she ordered a coffee to go. Chloe called her over.

"Hey, Beca wants to say something." Chloe said, looking pointedly at Beca but she was lost.

"I do?" Beca frowned, then groaned as Chloe kicked her shin. "Oh yeah, I'm can't wait for the competition when we sing those tired songs of yours."

Chloe went to kick again but Beca moved her legs, Chloe ended up kicking the table leg which hurt her toes. Beca laughed at pained look. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the pair, who were always being silly. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the smile that Beca directed towards Chloe, as she wanted Beca to smile like that to her. No, she wasn't jealous, she just didn't like Beca. Nothing more.

"Well, I'm not surprised you see it like that," Aubrey said, her blue eyes piercing Beca's dark greys. "You wouldn't know class if it punched you in the face, being so classless yourself."

"Now who's being rude?" Beca said with a smirk, she liked when Aubrey got angry. "Also is that the best you can do?"

"You are-" Aubrey's name was called as her coffee was ready, she growled at Beca and strode away, then out of the coffee shop.

"I think that went rather well." Beca said with a laugh as Chloe shook her head at her, Beca had the skill of annoying her best friend completely and she had to listen as Aubrey would complain about Beca - it was slightly tiring for her.

Beca thoughts were on Aubrey's fleeting growl, it was a sexy, low growl; Beca realised that she found the growl a total turn on and wanted to hear it again. She shook her head at her ludicrous thoughts, she was going crazy - too much time spent with Stacie, listening to her sexually charged stories.

"Hello?" Chloe waved her hand in front of her face. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere." Beca turned to Chloe with a smile, forgetting her thoughts on Aubrey or her growl. "So, how are you and Tom?"

"We broke up." Chloe said with a shrug.

"How come?" Beca wondered, puzzled why anyone would break up with someone like Chloe. "Do I kick his ass?"

"No. No." Chloe said looking horrified. "Don't."

"Why then?"

Chloe blushed so hard that it was nearly the colour of her hair. "I realised I liked someone else."

"Oh yeah? Do tell me all about him." Beca said taking a sip of her coffee, Chloe seemed blush even harder, Beca nearly spat her coffee out. "Her?!"

Chloe nodded with a smile, Beca wasn't all that surprised.

"Welcome to the team." Beca said formerly, shaking Chloe's hand. "Amy really needs to sort out her stats about lesbians. Anyway, who is she?"

"It's Clara, from my Russian Lit class." Chloe said, smiling as she thought of her crush.

"The pretty brunette with glasses?" Beca asked, trying to recall her appearance.

"Yeah, aren't those glasses so cute? They're only reading glasses but still." Chloe sighed contentedly. "She's amazing."

"You going to ask her out?"

Chloe looked terrified. "I can't talk to her."

Beca frowned then laughed at Chloe's expression. "You kinda have to if you want to ask her out."

"What would I say?"

"I don't know." Beca said, thinking. "I'll get back to you, unless you buck up your ideas and just ask her out like a normal human being."

"Becs, I need a game plan." Chloe frowned at Beca as if she'd said something completely unreasonable. "I can't go up to her without one."

"You're being ridiculous." Beca asserts. "It doesn't need to be so complicated."

"I'll remind you of that when you get a crush." Chloe said with laugh at Beca aghast look.

"I do not get crushes. I have fun." Beca said, not even ashamed at her lifestyle of sleeping with girls and then leaving without even calling them back. "It takes too much work. We're in college after all."

"You're impossible." Chloe shaking her head, she didn't understand Beca's attitude to relationships but then she didn't really understand Beca all that much as she was so closed off with everyone.

"Too right." Beca said, finishing her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was late when she entered the radio station. Chloe and her could chat all day about anything and everything, it was great that she had met someone like Chloe. This college gig was ending up to be alright, not as bad as she thought it was going to be. It was early days those, it could all go downhill at anytime. Beca berated herself, she was always waiting for it to bad and always expected it to go bad, she didn't have the best luck.

"You're late Becky." Luke said, popping his head out of the studio and then disappeared back in.

"It's Beca." She said under her breath in a irritated voice; he was never going to get it right, no matter how many times he was corrected.

"There's my best friend." Jesse shouted happily, from the upper floor. "Where have you been?"

Beca shook her head, but was smiling a little. Jesse was indeed her closest friend at Barden and she was glad that the feeling was mutual. Jesse made her laugh, he wasn't too serious about life, just like Chloe, and he was good fun.

"With Chlo." Beca said simply, she rarely divulged too much information, unless necessary, she was a girl of few words sometimes, which Jesse understood as he nodded and expected nothing more.

"You guys ready for the competition?" Jesse asked excitedly. "We totally are. We're go to smash it."

"Well, that's good for you guys. I just want to smash my head in." Beca said in a bored tone. "Our set list is an absolute joke but I can't do anything about it."

Jesse laughed, Beca gave him an evil look. "It can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it's worse." Beca said shaking her head. "Aubrey doesn't seem to understand how boring the songs are, the whole performance is going to send everyone to sleep. If you know anyone who's have trouble sleeping then send them to see our performance and they'll be snoring in minutes. Aubrey she's just has no idea, it so aggravating. I mean it's like she's stuck in the 90s."

Jesse was grinning at her like an idiot, he did that a lot which would be adorable to some but Beca just found it annoying most of the time.

"What?"

"You talk about Aubrey a lot." Jesse said, stacking the a new pile of CDs, Beca grabbed the other. "Every time you come back from practice, you complain about Aubrey for ages."

"Shut up." Beca huffed. "I do not."

"Whatever you say." Jesse with a laugh. "Anyway, there's a party tonight at one of sorority houses. I really want to go, I really want you to go. Benji's going but he's not the best wingman."

"Who is she?" Beca sighed. "And it's wingwoman."

"It's no one." Jesse denied quickly, too quickly.

Beca quirked her eyebrow and smirked, Jesse gave her a shy smile which meant that it was someone special.

"Just come." He begged, giving her his puppy dog eyes which Beca could never say no to.

"Fine, does this girl you like have a friend?" Beca asked with smile.

"Beca, she has several." Jesse said with a grin. "It's going to be aca- awesome."

Beca cringed. "Please don't. Aubrey does that enough. For all her high and mighty attitude, she doesn't seem to understand that it isn't actually a word if you add aca to it."

"There you go again." Jesse said laughing, he found it funny how much Beca would talk about Aubrey.

"I will hurt you." Beca replied, holding up a CD aloft, in preparation to throw it at Jesse's stupid face, Jesse lunged behind a bookcase.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca was lost. Where the hell was this sorority house? Why did they all have to be so similar? There are far too many sororities at this university, she had gone to three different houses which also had parties going on but after having a few drinks with some girls and sharing some kisses, she left with a smile on her face even though they begged her to stay. Belonging to an acapella group had its perks as other people seemed to find it cool which was surprising but Beca was using it as her line tonight.

There was no one to use it on now, as Beca was now walking aimlessly down the road which had all the sorority houses, it was too dark to read which one was which. Then she saw Benji going towards a bricked house at the end of the road.

"Benji!" She shouted, he turned and waved.

"Have you been drinking already?" Benji questioned, grinning at Beca's slight intoxicated state.

"I got lost." Beca said with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Beca looped her arm in his and they entered the house which was filled with people and pumping with music. Everyone seemed to be drunk and it was only 10 o'clock at night, it was going to be a fun night. Then she saw Aubrey with Chloe and a few of the other a capella girls. Aubrey did not look drunk at all and looked distinctly sour about being dragged out tonight.

Beca chose to ignore her because she didn't want anything or anyone to get her down. She greeted a tipsy Chloe with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, followed by quick hugs with a horny Stacie who grabbed her ass, a drunk Cynthia, a serious Lily, and group hug with Ashley and Jessica who were way too happy drunk at the moment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Beca asked, looking at them with a drunk smile.

"Someone's a little drunk." Stacie giggled. "We all know at least one of the sorority girls, and we were invited."

"We thought it would be fun," Cynthia added. "Before the competition begins, just to relax a little."

Aubrey looked anything but relaxed, she looked like she wanted to leave. "I'm going to get a drink of water."

Beca couldn't understand why she was like that. Why come if you're not going to like it? It didn't make sense.

"Why is she here?" Beca asked, the girls sighed at the question.

Chloe stayed as the rest of them wondered off, either to the dance floor or outside. It was always up to her to answer for Aubrey's actions, it wasn't fair and she was getting tired of it.

"Please don't start." Chloe said, taking a swig of her beer. "It took me ages to convince her come."

"Why would you want her here?" Beca asked, completely lost. "She's a kill joy. Aubrey literally grabs joy by the throat and strangles it to death. It's what she does."

"What a vivid imagination you have Beca." Aubrey said icily behind her.

Chloe blanched and was quick to scuttle away from the ensuing fight that was going to happen between the two girls. It was inevitable, they couldn't be in the same room without fighting it was like have gas and oil in the same room, soon there would be fire. The fire for them usually came out in an argument, where they would insult each other until one of them walked away or one was yanked away. Chloe was too buzzed to do the latter, they'd have to sort it out by themselves for once.

"I know right." Beca said sarcastically. "I was thinking of majoring in Lit, what do you think?"

"Maybe you should consider it." Aubrey said, moving so she was leaning against the wall. "Although I think you have the wrong sort of imagination, so you wouldn't be successful in that endeavour either."

"What do you mean 'either'?" Beca asked angrily, she had inkling of what Aubrey was going to say but she was daring her to say it, Aubrey was never one to back down from a dare.

"Oh you know." Aubrey said in a bored tone, looking at her finger nails lazily. "The whole Deejaying and producing music avenue was a dead end."

"Dead end?" Beca replied, snorting. "Honey, when I start down that 'avenue', you'll know about it. Everyone will."

Aubrey was thrown off a little by the term of endearment that was thrown at her sarcastically but she was quick to find her feet.

"Bit arrogant, don't you think?" Aubrey said insulting.

"You know, if I was majoring in Lit. I would write a story about a stuck up bitch who's taste of music was absolute shit and she is a pain, no one likes her." Beca started, ignoring the faint look of upset on Aubrey's face which was quickly replaced by anger. "She's thinks she knows it all, when she's as stupid as the next blonde. What else?"

Beca quirked her eyebrow, challenging the blonde to say something before she could, Beca was slapped on the back rather enthusiastically by Jesse who was blind to the tension between the girls.

"There you are!" Jesse cried, not even seeing Aubrey. "I need you to meet someone."

...

Aubrey left the two friends to it, as she marched outside to where Chloe was chatting to Stacie. The two girls looked nervously at the blonde as she moodily plonked herself next to them but they said nothing which was just as well as Aubrey did not want to speak at all. She was seething. Why did Beca have such an impact on her? It confused and annoyed her at the same time.

"What are you whispering about?" Aubrey spat angrily at the two girls.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked patiently.

"Nothing's wrong!" Aubrey shouted. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you're shouting for no reason." Stacie said abruptly, tired of Aubrey's raised tone.

Aubrey huffed and stood up to leave, then turned to Chloe angrily. "You could have stood up for me when Beca was talking shit about me, what kind of best friend are?"

Then she stormed off.

...

"I can't win." Chloe moaned, she made to stand up and go after Aubrey but Stacie pushed her back down. "Stace, I need to see Aubrey."

"Just leave her alone. You can't running after her when she's in a bad mood or you'll always be running." Stacie said, shaking her head. "Mind you, you'll be fit."

"It's not funny." Chloe said, as she grinned. "If she stews then it takes double the energy to apologise."

"So what." Stacie said with a shrug. "Tell me more about Clara."

"There is my Chloe." An inebriated Beca sank down next Chloe and engulfed her in a tight hug.

Stacie laughed at her. Beca only became this affectionate when she was drunk and only with Chloe was she like this.

"Where have you been?" Chloe said with laugh, untangling herself for Beca's strong arms.

"Pfft, meeting a girl that Jesse likes." Beca said. "What's her name, it begins with a C. Oh God, what was it?"

"Beca, come back." Jesse stormed out suddenly, with a pouty face.

"No, I'm chatting to Chlo about that girl you like." Beca said, she frowned. "What's her name? It's kinda similar to the name of the girl that Chlo likes. Who was it again, Chloe?"

"You mean Clara?"

"Her name's Clara."

Jesse and Chloe spoke at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

That sobered Beca up quickly. Jesse and Chloe looked confused, staring at each other. This couldn't be happening?! Did they like the same girl?

"You're a lesbian?" Jesse questioned, ignoring the most prominent question that should be asked.

"Clara who?" Chloe asked, effectively ignoring his question.

"Clara Lima."

Chloe was quiet and then walked off, without thinking Beca ran off after her. Chloe ran to bathroom, Beca forced her way inside before Chloe could lock her out. Nothing was said, as Chloe sat in silent. Beca would wait as long as she had to until Chloe needed words of comfort.

"This can't be happening." Chloe whispered.

"Chlo, they're not going out." Beca knelt in front of her. "You still have your chance."

"What about Jesse? He likes her too." Chloe muttered, thinking about others before herself as usual.

"So?" Beca asked confused. "He's not even asked her out yet."

Chloe look unconvinced. It was so unlike Chloe to be unsure of herself but it was very like Chloe to think of someone else's happiness before her own, it was a trait that Beca loved. Yet, this was getting out of hand.

"Go ask her out." Beca said softly.

"Before Jesse does? Beca, this isn't a competition, and she isn't some prize to be won." Chloe said angrily. "I need a drink."

"Chloe-"

"No, it's fine." Chloe said, shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

...

Aubrey was anything but fine as she walked upstairs to get away from the party downstairs. The headache wasn't helping her temper, why the hell had she come? Everyone was enjoying themselves but she couldn't. The first three rooms she entered she encountered lovers making out and in raring states of undress, she nearly gave up on her search for solitude until she entered an empty study.

Almost immediately, as soon as she sat down on the chair in the corner, she was interrupted. Two girls barged in, making out furiously with one another. One of them was Beca and some silly blonde haired sorority girl.

Aubrey couldn't move, she watched as Beca picked the girl up easily and placed her down on the study desk then began to attacking her neck hungrily as the girl took her shirt off. Aubrey felt her stomach twist at the sight of Beca kissing this airhead, she was jealous. Jealous that she didn't have that or jealous of the girl that was making out with Beca? She shook her head at those kinds of thoughts.

Before she could make a quick and quiet exit, the stupid girl chose that moment to open her eyes as she moaned and she cried out when she saw Aubrey behind Beca. Instead of jumping round in shock at the cry, Beca simply looked round and when she saw Aubrey she smiled.

"Enjoying the show?" Beca asked, the girl swatted her arm as she hastily put her shirt back on and started to leave.

Beca didn't seem to care or even notice as her lustful eyes were penetrating Aubrey. It made Aubrey shiver all over, those navy blues were blazing with passion.

"You ruined my night Posen." Beca said with a smirk, she didn't seem to be that bothered. "What you doing in here by yourself in the dark? Kind of depressing."

"Would you expect anything less from a kill joy?" Aubrey countered angrily, she was angry that she had witness Beca with one of her many conquests. "Anyway, I'm going now so you can get her back."

"Chloe's upset." Beca said suddenly before she turned to leave.

"What?" Aubrey asked quickly, if her best friends happiness was in question then she would have to talk to Beca, no matter how confused the girl made her feel.

"Jesse and her like the same girl." Beca said simply.

"Jesse likes Clara?" Aubrey said furiously, Trebles were so annoying.

"It seems like it." Beca shrugged. "Why you so angry? It's not like Jesse went out of his way to like the same girl as Chloe, it's just a coincidence."

"Always quick to defend a Treble aren't you?" Aubrey huffed, she hated that Beca was so close to the Treble makers, the Bellas were supposed to hate them - they were mortal enemies.

"I'm always quick to defend a friend." Beca argued, her eyes narrowing. "What's your deal?"

"Whatever." Aubrey stormed out, but Beca followed close behind her when they climbed down the stairs.

Aubrey suddenly stopped when she got to the dining room where the music was pounding, Beca was about to yell at her, but Aubrey's silence and stock still position made her stop and look at what Aubrey was staring at.

Chloe was dancing with two guys on the table, she looked absolutely wrecked. Aubrey sighed, pinching her nose to calm herself down. Beca got into action before she did, which was just as well as Chloe was about to take her top off. Beca roughly pulled her down and glared at the guys who attempted to pull her back but they flinched away under Beca's glare.

"I think you need to get back to your dorm." Beca said softly as she led Chloe to Aubrey.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, nuzzling her neck and whispering to her. What ever she was saying was making Beca blush. It was moments like these when Aubrey questioned the tow girls friendship. They seemed so close and it was clear that Chloe had an effect on her. Her thoughts were cut off as Beca pushed an heavily inebriated Chloe into her arms.

"Look after her." Beca said as she stroked Chloe's face softly. "I've got to find Jesse, he's probably in a similar state somewhere."

Before Aubrey could answer, Beca was gone looking for her precious Jesse Swanson. Aubrey heaved a sigh and grunted as she took the full extent of Chloe's leaning weight and made her way to the door. It was going to be a long walk.

...

Jesse was not as hyped as Chloe, in fact he was downright depressed. He sat on a lawn chair by himself, thinking how his attempt to start of romance like he saw in the movies was falling on its face. Life was such a bitch.

"There you are." Beca said jovially as she approached him. "I'm going back to my dorm, walk with me."

"I've still got a lot of drinking to do." Jesse answered bitterly, opening another can.

Without an warning, Beca stepped forward and grabbed the beer, pouring it out on the grass. Jesse was horrified. What a waste?!

"What the hell!" Jesse said angrily, Beca didn't even flinched and crossed her arms.

"Don't be pathetic." Beca said strongly. "Your not going to drink away your imaginary sorrows away. You have no sorrows."

"Oh I have plenty." Jesse countered, pouting. "My movie romance during college is never going to happen. I like a girl who is liked by one of my friends."

"Life is not a fucking movie." Beca huffed. "Anyway, walk me home."

"No." Jesse grumbled.

"This is a college campus and I'm drunk. Do you want something to happen to me?" Beca said, tapping her toe impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Jesse said guiltily, standing up and swaying somewhat but managed to walk slowly beside Beca. "I don't know how I'm going to help. I'm far to drunk to throw any punches."

"Well then we can be molested together." Beca said darkly with a smirk. "It'll be a bonding experience."

"There's something wrong with you." Jesse said, shaking his head at Beca's sense of humour but smiled a little despite himself.

"There's the smile I've been waiting for." Beca said, wrapping an arm around Jesse's waist. "Everything will be fine."

Jesse smiled at Beca's bright attitude, it only really came out when she drunk or attempting to make someone feel better in urgent situations. He hoped that Beca was right, because at the moment it seemed bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca groaned, leaning forward in her chair. She had a splitting headache and Aubrey's screaming was only worsening it. Most people in rehearsal room were in a similar state, Chloe seemed to worse off as she looked like she was going to vomit at any moment. Hardly anyone was listening to Aubrey.

"Okay!" Aubrey suddenly screamed an octave louder. "What is wrong with everyone?"

"Well when you have fun and drink, sometimes you get a headache the next day. It's called hangover." Beca said drily.

"I know what a hangover is." Aubrey said crisply. "The competition is on Saturday. That's tomorrow!"

"You know you screaming like a banshee is doing wonders for my hangover." Beca said sarcastically, sinking her head into her hands. "Carry on please."

"I do not scream like a banshee." Aubrey said though gritted teeth. "Do you guys want to win? Or am I the only one who cares?"

"I care." Chloe whispered, looking at Aubrey with a weak smile, other members mumbled the same.

"I know you do Chloe." Aubrey said, looking at sympathetically but then glared at Beca before turning angrily to the piano. "Some people don't. Rehearsal is over. Make sure your on time to get on the bus tomorrow or we'll leave without you."

Everyone sighed in relief and filed out slowly.

"Nice words of encouragement to end rehearsal." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"So how did it go with that air head sorority blonde yesterday?" Aubrey said bitingly, Chloe groaned as if she knew that the a fight was ensuing and sat back down with head in hands.

"It would have gone very well if you hadn't been a little peeping Tom." Beca counters and smirked at the blush that was crawling up Aubrey's neck.

"I was not, I did not," Aubrey sputtered embarrassed. "I was in that room first!"

"Yeah, yeah." Beca said in bored tone, laughing softly at Aubrey uncomfortable state. "You just wanted to see me naked."

Aubrey's blush grew, she suddenly turned so Beca couldn't see her face. "Shut up." Aubrey mumbled angrily.

"Now that's a bit rude." Beca mocking condemned.

Chloe stood up, grabbing her bag and walking away. "I think I'll leave you two it."

There was a lull of silence when Chloe left. Beca looked at Aubrey's back, without thinking she found her eyes sliding down Aubrey lithe body. Aubrey was wearing tight fitting jeans that hugged her curves well, her bum looked particularly good in them. It was this asset that Beca was staring at when Aubrey turned around. Aubrey quirked her eyebrow at Beca, she'd been well and truly caught.

"I saw that." Aubrey said softly, smirking.

"Saw what?" Beca asked, pretending to be confused as she grabbed her bag.

"You know what." Aubrey said, she thought she had the upper hand, Beca had to change that quick.

"Oh you mean staring at your ass." Beca whispered stepping close to Aubrey so they were only inches apart, she leaned forward so her mouth was over her ear. "I've seen better, trust me."

Without another word, Beca turned on her heel and strode out with a smirk on her face. Beca was too good at this, she couldn't be effected by other girls. It wasn't that she was cold, she just didn't like to let any of them in too close where they could effect her. It was survival instinct. If she wasn't effected they couldn't be hurt. People would wonder what kind of relationship she'd been in for her end up like that, but it wasn't that at all. Beca had always been withdrawn into herself. There was no real reason for it. She was sure of that, and no one was going to tell her differently.

...

Aubrey was seething. How dare Beca? God! Better... Better... Aubrey snorted angrily as she made her way to her apartment elevator. Beca slept with cheap, classless girls; what the hell did she know?! Beca's comment annoyed her, and it annoyed Aubrey further by the fact that it had effected her. It was just some stupid alt- girl's opinion.

When she entered her apartment, that she shared with Chloe, Beca was sitting on the couch with her arm around Chloe and whispering in her ear. The scene made Aubrey even angrier. Not only was Beca insufferable, she was also taking her place as Chloe's best friend. It hurt a little but Posen's don't feel hurt, what can they do with hurt? Now anger. Lots can be done with that.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey snapped, throwing coat and jacket on the dining room table and faced the pair with hands on her hips.

"Comforting Chloe." Beca said, not looking up. "She called me over. Don't start shouting, she really doesn't need us arguing right now."

Aubrey halted her assault as she looked at her best friend who was looking upset, as she leaned against Beca. Aubrey sighed and sat on the other side of Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, taking Chloe's hand. "Is it the Clara situation?"

"I guess." Chloe said softly. "Just generally feeling down. It's one of those days. Anyway, I'm going to have a bath and get an early night."

"That's a good idea." Beca answered, she got up and held her hand out to Chloe who took it with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Chloe waved lazily and left the room. Aubrey found it weird to see Chloe so melancholy, she had such a bright and happy personality most of the time that days like these were always unexpected to Aubrey and she wanted to do anything she could to right the world, so her chirpy best friend could return.

"Anyway." Beca, looked down at Aubrey with a smirk. "I'll see tomorrow. 8 o'clock sharp commander."

Beca saluted and grabbed her bag that was at her feet. When she bent over, her face was only inches from Aubrey's which made Aubrey all flustered. The close proximity was also warming her insides and causing a million butterflies to take off in her stomach. The feeling was lost when Beca moved away.

"I like your perfume." Beca said suddenly, taking Aubrey out of her reverie, she blushed at Beca's unexpected kind words. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Aubrey said politely.

"Your welcome." Beca nodded, she looked uncomfortable.

"In what way, you know, does it suit me?" Aubrey said standing up.

Aubrey was not given any warning when Beca walked towards her, tiled her head so her lips were mere centimetres from her neck and took a soft sniff. The hair on her neck was stood up and she felt hot all over. Beca withdrew, looking at her with those perfect navy blues.

"It's sophisticated and classy." Beca mulled over answer. "Yet there is kick to it, a spiciness that makes it sexy and irresistible."

Beca nodded and waved as she left, not waiting for a response. Aubrey took a seat on the nearest chair, breathing out the breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. Was Beca flirting with her? However one labeled the interaction, all Aubrey knew is that having Beca close to her made her feel all hot and bothered, and Beca had paid her the best compliment she'd ever received.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to the competition was hell. It was going well-ish until Amy got burritoed by Bumper and then they ran out of gas. Beca was alright with hitching a ride, Aubrey on the other hand had to be practically shoved into the Trebles bus. It was an awkward. Beca kept herself away from Aubrey, feeling slightly embarrassed. Jesse and Chloe were completely avoiding each other. Fat Amy and Bumper were squabbling like children. Whilst the rest of the Bellas ignored and avoided eye contact with the Trebles for fear that Aubrey would misconstrued any contact and have their vocal cords ripped out by wolves.

Beca was relieved when they arrived. She wanted to be done with this nonsense, her skirt was too tight and short. It made her very uncomfortable. Although she didn't mind looking at Aubrey in her outfit, she would never tell her so and Beca was doing her best not to stare too much.

Their performance was slow at the beginning, but thank God for Amy who managed to quicken the pace and excite the crowd. Beca couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Aubrey's face when Amy dramatically ripped her shirt open for the finish.

...

"Coming in third for our regional competition are the Sockapellas!" The host cried, applause erupted. "Coming in second and advancing to the semi-finals, are the Barden Bellas!"

Chloe clapped along furiously, throwing her arms around Beca. They'd done it.

"Coming in first and winning our esteemed regional competition, are the ruling champions." Chloe rolled her eyes at the thunderous applause. "The Treblemakers!"

Bumper ran enthusiastically to the stage, taking hold of the trophy eagerly.

...

Aubrey could see it happening from a mile away, she should have stopped Beca but she was feeling kind of embarrassed from the interaction yesterday. She felt a rush when Beca punched the guy squarely on the nose, knocking him over. Who knew Beca was so strong? Aubrey was impressed. Before she could decipher the burning feeling she felt for Beca, Amy was readying herself.

"The kraken had been unleashed!" Amy cried, hurling herself into the fray.

Everything went downhill from there. Amy kicked the guy in the gonads and then attempted to shove a trophy up his arse. Glass was broken. Amy, the Trebles and the Tones were gone. Beca was left in front a broken window and a broken trophy. Aubrey kind of felt sorry for her as the security guy clinked the handcuffs on her. Beca didn't seem to be phased which made Aubrey wonder if she'd been in this situation before.

...

"There's Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." Jesse said with a smirk.

"You just say Million Dollar Baby." Beca laughs, punching his shoulder affectionately. "You don't have to reference the specific actress, dork."

"Damn, prison changed you." Jesse said in mock shock, Beca shoved him.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca smiles but Jesse is kind of cringing back. "What did you do?"

"Beca it looked serious, you were in handcuffs." Jesse defended himself.

"That doesn't mean you call my dad!" Beca cried, now noticing her father get out of his car.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jesse asked confused and hurt. "Why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here."

"I didn't ask you to be." Beca grumbled.

"I was trying to help." Jesse tries sadly.

"I didn't need your help!" Beca shouts.

"What were you gonna do Beca, go all Prison Break on us?" Jesse said angrily.

"Whatever." Beca, barges past him. "Dad, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a word." Dr Mitchell angrily said. "I get a call in the middle of the night saying my daughter has been arrested for destruction of property! And it's not a big deal?! You expect me to treat you like a grown up when you pull this kind of stunt?"

"It was a misunderstanding-"

"We'll talk about it later. Get in the car."

...

"There she is." Chloe said happily, skipping over to Beca as soon as she was through the door.

"You waited up for me?" Beca said, looking touched as she looks at the Bellas.

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe said wrapping an arm around Beca's waist and pulling her close.

"Did you get hosed down?" Amy asks.

"Did you get a body cavity search?" Stacie asks with a saucy wink.

"Find yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose ask, with a smirk.

"Stab anyone in the kidneys with a sharpened toothbrush?" Lilly whispers.

Kimmy Jin interrupts the inappropriate questioning, clearing her throat and giving Beca a death glare.

"They've been here for hours. It's been a real inconvenience." Kimmy Jin exits the dorm, Beca rolls her eyes while the rest of the Bellas smirk.

Chloe is about to say something when she is interrupted by Aubrey's pitch pipe.

"I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting." Aubrey declares.

"Here we go." Beca groans in Chloe's ear who nudges her sharply in her ribs. "Ouch."

"I looked at our score sheet, it revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. We need to work our asses off if we want to be in the finals."

"How's working our asses off on the same tired routine and songs going to help?" Beca interrupted angrily. "The only reason we're in the semi-finals is because of Amy."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but I'm glad someone noticed." Amy muttered smiling.

"Amy brought some flare to your tired routine. I can tell you now that we would have lost to those dancing socks, I'm certain of it." Beca carried on.

Chloe groaned at the impending fight, unlike the other Bellas she didn't enjoy watching her two friends fight. It was tiring just watching.

"Enough." Aubrey said simply.

"Our routine is not going to be enough. The reason we almost lost to those sock puppets is because they took a risk. Being good at your boring routine is not going to cut it." Beca persisted. "We need to be just as innovative as they were."

"Beca's right." Cynthia Rose added, surprising everyone. "The Trebles never sing the same song twice."

"Everyone loves the Trebles. They're different and they're singing songs from this century." Beca carried on, feeling more confident as she had at least one person's support. "People tolerate us."

"I have the pitch pipe, I say we carry on with the set list." Aubrey flared.

"Aubrey we could be so much better if we changed the set list. Look." Beca strides over to her desk where her lap top and sound mixer was. "I've been working on a couple of mixes-"

"I said no." Aubrey cried forcefully. "We focus on my, I mean our, set list."

"That's the thing Aubrey, it's all about you." Beca shouted. "You may have got to finals with that set list but people don't want the same thing. They want something new and exciting."

"We can get to finals again with this set list." Aubrey shouted back. "We just need to work harder. From now on we eat, sleep and pee rehearsal. No more wasting our time with work, school, or relationships."

"You're such a dictator." Beca groaned. "This is supposed to be a fun experience. Not stressful. Just chill."

"Goodnight." Aubrey said, ignoring Beca and striding out of the room.

"I tried." Beca collapsed into desk chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N please review, it would be great to get more feedback. Anyway, enjoy the update.**

Aubrey wasn't kidding about working harder. Everyone was exhausted by the time it came to the day before competition. Beca was tired and peeved off by the whole situation but she persevered, now and again getting under Aubrey's skin for relief, otherwise she would have gone insane.

Beca did have something to be happy about, Luke had played one of her mixes in the studio which was super cool. Jesse and her weren't talking, and pretty much avoided each other on campus and at work. Beca was still angry that he'd called her dad, of all people, he knew about the strained relationship between them.

So, instead of celebrating with Jesse, Beca went to Chloe. Aubrey answered the door, she glared at Beca.

"What do you want?" Aubrey said, folding her arms. "Here to cause more problems?"

"Always." Beca said with a smirk, moving past Aubrey and looking around. "Where's Chlo?"

"Out. And yes you can come in." Aubrey said sarcastically. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Beca said, falling back on the couch and putting her feet up. "When will she be back?"

"Feet off." Aubrey pushed Beca's feet off the table and went back to her magazine. "I don't know. Why don't you go away and then never come back, then Chloe can find you."

"That's not very nice. Your not a good host are you?" Beca smirked standing up, walking towards Aubrey who was leaning against the kitchen island. "But I'm hardly surprised."

Aubrey didn't say anything, she was tired of arguing with Beca and she had a headache. Beca sat next to her and began reading over her shoulder, Aubrey had a feeling that she was only doing it to annoy _her_ \- it was working.

"Stop it." Aubrey said, pushing the magazine away and stared at Beca angrily.

"Sorry, it's just interesting. I didn't expect you to be a gossip reader." Beca said, looking over at the magazine.

"I'm trying to wind down, it's been stressful the past few days." Aubrey said, rubbing her temples. "I have no real interest in reading about celebrities lives."

"Look at me." Beca whispered, Aubrey turned her way with a frown.

Beca took Aubrey's hands, holding on them tighter when she attempted to pull away but Beca held on tighter. Aubrey's hands were so soft and slender, Beca enjoyed holding her hands.

"Now close your eyes." Beca said softly, Aubrey raised her eyebrows in question. "Trust me."

Beca was surprised when Aubrey obliged after a few seconds of contemplation. Beca took a moment to gaze at the beautiful woman in front of her, when she wasn't screaming or hurtling abuse her way - although Aubrey was totally hot in that element - in this moment, Beca found her quite serene.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing?" Aubrey huffed, her eyes still closed.

"Just slow down your breathing." Beca whispered, Aubrey did so. "Feel a calm wash over you."

They stayed like that for a few moments, Beca saw Aubrey visible relax in her seat and Beca felt the tension in Aubrey's hands loosen. It was a nice moment. Beca couldn't look away from Aubrey's gorgeous face, looking at every inch of it. Aubrey's golden hair, her long blonde, her soft eyelashes, her elegant nose, her lips. It was these that Beca stared at the longest, her stare was so intent that hadn't noticed Aubrey's eyes open and looking right back at her.

"Kiss me." Aubrey whispered, her voice full of need.

Beca leaned in slowly, but quickly moved away when the apartment door burst open.

...

Chloe looked between Aubrey and Beca, both looked awkwardly back at her. Beca was stood uncomfortable by the kitchen island while Aubrey sat upright on the bar stool behind the kitchen island.

"What's going on?" Chloe questioned her friends.

"Nothing." Beca answered with an uneasy smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe smirked. "What for?"

"Let's go to your room." Beca said, nodding towards Chloe's room.

"You just want to get me alone, so you can do unspeakable things to me." Chloe bantered, Beca laughed as she put her arm around her. "See you a minute Bree."

...

Aubrey felt like an idiot. Kiss me? Kiss me?! Had she actually said that? Beca was going to, Aubrey was sure of it, until Chloe interrupted them. Or was she imagining Beca leaning in? Why had she drawn back? Aubrey felt Beca's stare, so she opened her eyes and looked as Beca stared lustfully at her lips. She wanted to be kissed by her.

No that's crazy. Aubrey sighed, shaking her head at the stupid thoughts. Forgetting Beca and concentrating on the competition tomorrow, she needed to be focused.

When she heard Chloe giggling in her room and Beca's laugh, she ground her teeth in irritation and stormed into her room. What was this feeling in her chest? She ignored it and lay down on her bed.

Focus on what's important Posen. Focus.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Again review :) What would you like to see in the next few chapters? More Mitchsen connection? Chloe and Beca banter? A Jesse and Beca reunion? Enjoy the update for now.**

"What the hell, Beca, were you trying to mess us up?" Aubrey cried, after she flung open the backstage door open, the rest of the Bellas ambling behind her.

Beca turned around, with a shocked look on his face. "Are you serious?"

Aubrey was fuming, on top of the events last night and now this, Beca wasn't exactly her favourite person right now. Why was she so confused about how she felt for this girl? In her confusion, Aubrey became angrier and that was never good.

"Newsflash, this isn't the Beca show."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Beca shook her head, angry now. "If you hadn't noticed, people were practically dozing off during our set! Or are you so wrapped up in your dull numbing performance that you can't tell that the audience rather be shot in the face then listen to us."

"It's not up to you decide what we do and when we do it!" Aubrey shouted. "Why don't you ask the rest of the group what they thought of your little improvisation."

Aubrey turned to the Bellas who were shuffling awkwardly and said nothing.

"Amy?" Beca asked frustratedly.

"I mean it was cool, but... You took us a little by surprise."

The other girls mumble in agreement.

"Try a lot by a surprise!" Aubrey cried. "This is a group effort, you going off on your own just proves what I've been saying all along. You're not a true Bella."

"Aubrey, don't-" Chloe tried.

"It's okay, Chloe." Beca interrupts sarcastically. "You don't actually think you have a say in the group, do you? With this dictator."

"Your attitude sucks, you're a Grade-A pain in my ass and I know you hooking up with Chloe." Aubrey spat angrily, her eyes on fire.

Then she looked shocked as if she'd realised what she'd said, the rest of the Bellas looked confused by the tangent.

"What?" Jesse said from behind Beca. "You two are hooking up? I thought you liked Clara, I haven't made any move because I was letting you make yours Chlo."

"Of course you're here right not." Beca muttered turning around, eyeing Jesse angrily.

"I'm not talking to you!" Jesse shouted back furiously.

"Bree, we are not hooking up!" Chloe said aghast. "Jesse, I do like her but I was letting you make yours. I felt bad."

"I felt bad." Jesse cried. "So we both didn't go for it?"

"Holy shit! No one cares about your crazy and stupid crush!" Beca said angrily to Chloe and Jesse, then turned to Aubrey. "I'm done. If this is what I get for trying."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N please, please review. Thanks! Enjoy the update.**

Beca had made a right mess of her college life. The Bellas were angry that she'd left, Chloe was hurt that she'd insulted her, Jesse was both hurt and angry with her and Aubrey, well, she was just Aubrey.

The only steady friendship she had for a couple of days was with Luke, and that was hardly meaningful. Especially as he was adamant of calling her Becky, but she was happy to put up with it because Luke had given her the opportunity to meet some DJs at the local club called The Garage. The DJs were Jonah and Channing, both of them were amazing and cool to hang out with. It was amazing to be in the DJ booth with them and experience the vibrations of the club first hand. Now she wasn't part of the Bellas, she had plenty of opportunities to go the club and learn a few things.

Beca's life was simpler without the Bellas, but simpler didn't mean happier, she missed them and she missed Jesse. It was hard to admit but after a few days she realised she had to do something. So, now here she was. Standing outside Jesse's dorm, preparing to apologise. Taking a breath, she knocked.

Jesse answered, he looked at her for a second but held the door for her. Beca entered quickly before he changed his mind.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Beca said, Jesse just stood there waiting with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry for shouting at you when you called my dad, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for upsetting you. But, most of all, I'm sorry for being the worst best friend ever."

Jesse was quiet, his face was serious, Beca thought she had truly blown it. "Look Jesse, I'll do anything. I'll even watch those stupid movies you like and I'll do it with minimal complaint. Then we can sit together and listen to the soundtrack, I'll be interested in listening to you analyse each track and I'll even take notes."

Jesse looked away, then looked back at Beca with a smile. "What kind of notes? Bullet points or mind maps?"

"How about both?" Beca grinned, she wanted to hug him, even though she was hardly a hugger.

Jesse didn't suffer the same hesitation, as he gave Beca a tight bear hug which crushed her small frame.

"FYI, your not the worst best friend ever." Jesse whispered in her ear.

"I know I'm not, I was just being hyperbolic, it's an effective technique to use when apologising." Beca whispered back.

"I've missed you buddy." Jesse said with a laugh, when he withdrew, punching her shoulder softly.

"I've missed you too." Beca sat down on his bed, relaxed now.

"How have you been?" Jesse asked, sitting opposite her on Benjis bed.

"Okay but feeling like shit at the same time." Beca explained with a smirk. "I hate to admit it but I miss the girls."

"I bet they miss you too." Jesse comforted. "Just go talk to them."

"I'm the reason we're not getting through to the finals. It's my fault." Beca groaned, collapsing back.

"Haven't you heard?" Jesse asked confused. "That kid was in high school so they were disqualified, the Bellas are in."

Beca burst back up. "What? No one told me."

"Check your texts." Jesse said, rolling his eyes, Beca had the tendency to hardly check her phone, unless it was too change a song.

Beca fished her phone out, which she hadn't looked at all day and there was the message from Chloe.

 _We're in! Please come to rehearsal room today at 4:00 Xxx_

It wasn't a direct message to her, but a group one. Beca checked her watch, it was 4:10.

"Shit, I've got to go!" Beca shouted, leaping up and running to the door. "Talk to you soon. I'm sorry again. Love you."

Then she was gone, Jesse smiled. It was good to have her back.


	11. Chapter 11

The Bellas rehearsal space was abuzz with unrestrained excitement. The girls slap high fives and give congratulations. Amy is the most exuberant as she picks everyone up and squeezes them too tightly.

Aubrey called for order and all the Bellas promptly sat down. "The aca-gods have looked down on us and given us a second chance."

"Shalom." Fat Amy added.

"Let's get straight to work. Let's not mess this chance up."

Chloe looked around, noticing that one member of the group was missing. Although she was still upset at Beca for leaving and calling her crush on Clara 'stupid', she knew that Beca belonged here.

"Shouldn't we wait for Beca?" Chloe said softly.

"I told you, she isn't a Bella." Aubrey said impatiently.

"I texted her." Chloe said, looking straight at Aubrey who was now staring at her angrily.

"Why the hell would you do that? After the stunt she pulled last time." Aubrey shouted.

"You may not like it, but Beca makes us better." Chloe shouted right back, standing up.

"That isn't an opinion for you to have Chloe."

"Why? Because you don't share it?" Chloe, shook her head. "Beca was right. I may be the co-captain but you won't allow me to have a say. You are too controlling."

"Ladies, please." Amy tried but there was no point, the two girls were staring each other down like lionesses ready to pounce.

"You've been hanging around Beca too much." Aubrey said through gritted teeth.

"Are you jealous?" Chloe came back with immediately.

"Why the hell would I be jealous!?" Aubrey screeched, loudly.

"Well, for some reason you thought we'd been sleeping with each other." Chloe reminded her. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't think we have to discuss this now." Aubrey mumbled, then turned her heel. "Everyone into your positions."

"See, fucking controlling. Again." Chloe shouted. "I want to discuss it now!"

Aubrey looked at her, taking a breath. "I have the pitch pipe Chloe, I have the control."

"Maybe you should lose control and people may actually be able to stand being near you!" Chloe lashed out harshly, all the Bellas gasped.

Aubrey lunged at her but Stacie was there to quickly pull her back. While Amy was restraining Chloe who was reaching for the pitch pipe. Then the screaming match began. Along with inappropriate groping from Cynthia-Rose who was helping Stacie restrain Aubrey whilst occasionally touching Stacie's ass which prompted her to blow her rape whistle loudly. Lily, who hated conflict, was lying the floor singing softly to herself with her eyes closed. Jessica tripped over her as she attempted to help Amy with Chloe who was struggling and Ashley tripped over Jessica which created another argument. It was chaos.

...

It was this scene that Beca saw when she entered the rehearsal room. Aubrey was the first to notice Beca standing there, taking in the scene. Chloe had her hand on the pitch pipe but Aubrey harshly jerked it out of her grip and stepped away, looking fiercely at Beca.

"What are you doing here? This is a Bellas rehearsal." Aubrey said sternly. "You are not supposed to be here."

"I know. I just wanted to apologise." Beca said slowly, looking at all the Bellas. "What I did was not at all cool, it was dick move. I should never have changed up our set without talking to the group, and I should never have walked out. I let you guys down."

Beca took a breath, looking down at her feet then back at Aubrey. "I want back in. If you'll have me."

The Bellas all looked at Aubrey with bated breath, Aubrey remained stone-faced. Beca turns to leave, grabbing a chair and began to dramatically drag it across the room. It scraped loudly on the floor. Before she exits...

"Wait." Chloe shouts, ignoring Aubrey's furious look.

Beca turns, heaving a sigh of relief and let's go of the chair. "Thank you. That would have been embarrassing."

"Aubrey, we need her." Chloe tried to reason calmly. "You know we do."

All the Bellas turned to Aubrey, waiting for her response.

"I want her back in." CR said hastily before Aubrey could say anything, the other Bellas nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess I've been outnumbered, no one cares what I think. I'm just the jerk, the girl obsessed with winning." Aubrey said angrily, she turned to the piano, without looking at anyone.

"That's not what we're think." Chloe tried, looking at the Bellas for consensus but getting none as they all suddenly found the floor interesting. "Aubrey, come on. It's just-"

"It's just what!?" Aubrey shouted, turning to Chloe who looked away and then back at her with determination.

"You're too controlling and obsessive, no one is enjoying being here with that kind of attitude." Chloe said softly. "It's going to ruin us, not make us better. How can you expect people to get the routine right when they've got you breathing down their neck and losing it when they make a slight mistake? We're not the traditional Bellas. We're different, that's good. Who wants to be like the old Bellas, they were bitchy and cold-"

"So I'm a bitch? I thought we were friends Chloe. Best friends." Aubrey replied, then laughed sarcastically. "I guess I was wrong."

"Come on Aubrey. I think what Chloe was trying to say-" Beca started, Aubrey turned to angrily.

"Don't you dare speak right now, you may be back that doesn't mean I have to like it. You did this. You've managed to ruin my whole fucking life." Aubrey grabbed her stuff. "Rehearsal tomorrow! Don't be late."

Then Aubrey stormed out, barging past Beca aggressively. It was quiet for a few seconds, then people started to file out, bidding soft farewells. Chloe and Beca were the only ones left.

Chloe was sat on a chair, unable to move, shocked that she'd just lost her best friend over something so stupid.

Beca sat next to her, she was lost. Beca hated situations like this, having to attempt to comfort someone. It was hard and awkward. Especially with a girl.

"Chloe." Beca whispered. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it. Aubrey will get over it."

"I don't think I will though...You were right." Chloe paused. "Aubrey is a bitch."

"Come on Chloe." Beca said, she didn't like this at all. "You're best friends."

"Not anymore it seems." Chloe got up. "Whatever. Let's go for a drink."

Beca frowned. "Do you think that's wise? You're kind of emotional Chlo. Emotion and liquor rarely go well together."

"I'm thirsty." Chloe smirked.

"Drink some water." Beca bantered back.

"For vodka shots."

"I don't think that's going to quench your thirst at all."

"Come on, you grouch." Chloe pulled her up. "Let get drunk."

"We have rehearsal tomorrow, Chlo. I really don't-" Beca couldn't finish her sentence as Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth, then pulled her closer so their faces were merely millimetres apart.

"I want to get drunk with you and have a good time Mitchell." Chloe whispered in her ear. "What the lady wants the lady gets."

Beca silently nodded


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe woke up with her head pounding... And also her bedroom door. Aubrey was screaming on the other side.

"Chloe get ass out here!" Aubrey screamed. "Rehearsal is in an hour."

Chloe was about to answer when she felt movement behind her. It was then she looked down at the arm wrapped around her waist. She almost screamed when she saw that it was a very naked Beca. Then started panicking when she realised that they were actually both very naked.

Beca groaned beside her.

"Someone shut the banshee up." Beca grumbled, rolling over, freeing Chloe but also falling out of bed with a thump. That woke her up.

Beca stood up,stark naked, looked at naked Chloe and then her naked self. Panic ensued as she ripped the sheet off naked Chloe and covered herself.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted reaching for the sheet. "Give it here."

"I'm naked." Beca said slowly, then looked at Chloe's naked body. "We're naked. Why are we naked?"

Chloe reached for the pillow beside her and covered what she could.

"Beca, calm down."

"I'm calm, I am so calm." Beca rambled, as she hastily dressed herself and threw the sheet back to Chloe. "I am the calmest person on the planet right now."

"We need to get going before Aubrey goes crazy." Chloe said hurriedly, but was only faced with a blank stare. "Beca!"

"We had sex." Beca stated.

Chloe stopped dressing. It was said, there was no hiding away or trying to pretend it didn't happen.

"We had sex. Hot and sticky sex." Beca said, sinking down on the bed.

"Beca, we'll deal with this later." Chloe said slowly, trying to get the images of her and Beca out of her mind.

\- flashback -

"Alright Beale," Beca said with a grin, as she laid 4 shots on their table. "Let's see what you got."

Chloe then began to down all four shots and looked up at Beca with a toothy grin. Beca was shocked.

"Two of them were mine." Beca said, looking at the four empty glasses. "God, now I have to do that to get on your level. We've only just started!"

\- end of flashback-

Beca quietly left the room. Luckily Aubrey was in the bathroom, she would have no idea what to say if she was faced with her.

When she arrived back her dorm, Kimmy Jin was still fast asleep so she was quiet as she grabbed her clothes. Her mind was so distracted that she fell over a shoe, onto the floor with a thud. Kimmy Jin woke up with a start and stared at her angrily, Beca tried a smile but she was glared at for 10 full seconds before Kimmy Jin fell back on her pillow and dozed back off.

Beca took several painkillers and then began getting ready. Her mind drifting off.

\- flashback -

"Okay, tell me what's it like being with a woman?" Chloe asked, slurring slightly.

Beca smirked, leaning towards Chloe's face. "It's the best."

"Yeah?" Chloe said biting her lower lip.

"Yep." Beca said, winking.

Chloe paused. "What's so good about it? What do you do?"

"Get your porn somewhere else, you pervert." Beca said, laughing at Chloe's shocked expression.

"I am not a pervert. Jerk." Sticking her tongue out.

"Watch out Beale, if you're not prepared to put that tongue to better use, I'd put it away." Beca said flirtatiously, Chloe slowly withdrew her tongue.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me." Chloe replied boldly.

They looked at each other, heat resinating from them both. Beca moved her beer out the way, so nothing was in the way between them.

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked, her eyebrow quirked challengingly.

"You've been with girls the whole of your life. Silly college girls, sorority girls." Chloe said, staring at Beca. " I don't think you can handle a real woman."

"You think you're a real woman?" Beca said, looking Chloe over, her gaze penetrating every part of her.

"Yes." Chloe said bluntly.

\- end of flashback -

Surprisingly, Beca was the first one in the rehearsal room. It was 8:30. Everyone was thirty minutes late. Beca was about to call Stacie when Aubrey and Chloe, followed by some of the others. Apart from Aubrey, they all looked worse for wear.

"Ok, let's get started." Aubrey said, striding towards the piano.

"You're late." Beca couldn't help it, Aubrey had hounded Beca for being late lots of time.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey said, glaring at Chloe. "Someone was taking a long time to get ready."

Chloe ducked her head, Beca looked at the way her red waves gracefully framed her face. It reminded her of last night.

\- flashback -

Chloe and Beca were standing outside Chloe's apartment. Both of them sufficiently drunk, Chloe was giggling and Beca couldn't stop smiling.

"This was fun." Chloe said, looking at Beca with a smile.

"I aim to please." Beca said, tilting her invisible hat.

"You can sleep on the couch." Chloe said as she turned to her apartment door, Beca stopped her.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Beca slurred. "You know with... She Who Must Not Be Named."

"Aubrey is not Lord Voldermort." Chloe laughed. "Besides, I don't care. You're not walking back to your dorm alone."

Beca shrugged, not bothered either way. She was too distracted by the way Chloe's red hair fell so well on her shoulders, her fingers ached to move a strand that was out of place.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Beca whispered, taking a step closer to Chloe. "You know you're one of my best friends."

"And you're one of mine." Chloe replied, turning to look at Beca, her eyes glanced at her lips for a second and then the next she found herself kissing Beca freakin Mitchell. Then she suddenly wasn't.

"Chlo, I don't think this is a good idea." Taking a breath.

"I thought you were going to prove to me, that you could be with a woman." Chloe challenged, she waited a beat, Beca started kissing her hard.

\- end of flashback -

"Anyway, Beca. What have you prepared for us today?" Aubrey asked suddenly.

Beca stared back confused.

"Come on, let's hear all your great ideas for the group." Aubrey sneered.

"What?" Beca looked at the others, they looked equally lost.

"I'm handing the reins to you." Aubrey threw the pitch pipe, Beca caught it. "Now, let's get started."

Aubrey sat down, crossing her legs and waited.

"Okay." Beca scratched her head and stood up. "Let's first start by getting out of this stuffy rehearsal room. If we're going to do this. Then we'll do it in the right place. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

It been a week. Rehearsals were going well, the new routine was a great improvement but they still needed to work hard. Everyone, expect for Aubrey, was visibly enjoying themselves. Beca didn't particularly care about that, but Chloe did. So here they were, waiting for Aubrey to return to the apartment, so they could talk. About what, Beca had no idea.

"So what are we going to say?" Beca asked.

"Just ask her opinion." Chloe said, her eyes not straying away from her magazine.

"Why?" Beca asked, standing up so she was standing beside Chloe, who seemed to tense at their proximity. "What's that about?"

"What?" Chloe questioned confused.

"You've been doing that for a week now. You tense up every time I stand near you." Beca said, it was starting to annoy her. "Is it because we had sex?"

"Beca..." Chloe said, looking back at her magazine, as if that would end the conversation.

"Also, you've been avoiding me outside practice." Beca sounded hurt. "I thought we were best friends."

"I think this isn't the time to have this conversation." Chloe said, throwing her magazine away and turning to Beca with her arms folded, she was being defensive.

"OK, we'll wait until Aubrey gets here." Beca shot back angrily.

"How about we don't talk about it all?" Chloe shouted. "Can't you just respect that I don't want to talk about this?"

"No I can't, it's important." Beca asserted. "You're acting differently towards me. As if I've done something wrong. It was just sex, that we both wanted."

Chloe didn't say anything as she barged passed, grabbing her coat.

"You're an ass, bye." Before, Beca could call her back, Chloe was out the door.

Beca felt like punching a wall, why did she always say the wrong thing. It was as if her brain had no control over what came out of her mouth. Beca, sank onto the couch, looking at her shoes, as she ran though what she had said to offend Chloe. After five minutes, she realised it was the 'it was just sex' statement but why?

Aubrey came into the apartment before Beca could ponder why. Beca looked up at her, she was in her gym clothes and glowing slightly from working out. Her cheeks were still flushed. Beca thought she looked beautiful .

"You look beautiful." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop of them.

Aubrey looked taken aback but quickly made her face neutral, as she said 'thank you'. Then walked towards her room.

"Wait, Aubrey." Beca called back. "I'm just here to ask your opinion about the routine. What do you think?"

"You care about my opinion?" Aubrey asked, looking surprised.

"Not particularly, but Chloe does, she wants to know." Beca said honestly.

"You're an ass." Aubrey said, crossing her arms.

"That seems the general opinion today." Beca said laughing. "Seriously, what do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Beca said smirking.

"It's good." Aubrey said grudgingly. "I think we possibly might win. Might."

"Wow." Beca said chuckling, walking towards Aubrey who stood her ground as Beca stood in front of her. "High praise indeed. I think I'll record this moment."

"Oh how?" Aubrey said, smiling despite herself.

"How about with that kiss?" Beca said confidently, stepping forward so they were barely an inch apart.

"What?" Aubrey gulped visibly, her eyes flicking from Beca's navy blues to her smirking lips.

"You know, when you told me to kiss you." Beca whispered. "I may not carry out all instructions well, and this might be late but I'd like to complete that order now."

Beca's lips were a whisker way, Aubrey closed the distance. Beca's mouth was hard on hers, but as she encircled her arms around Aubrey's waist, she felt Aubrey relax into her embrace as she put her hands into Beca's hair. The kiss softened. Aubrey could feel the rapid beat of Beca's heart, against her chest. Aubrey's own heart was fluttering like a birds beating wings. It was a perfect first kiss. Each of them could feel how it was effecting the other.

Aubrey moaned as Beca slowly ran her tongue across her bottom lip, giving Beca an opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth, making Aubrey weak in the knees but Beca was there to hold her up. When they parted, they took a much needed gulp of air but their bodies remained as close. Beca got lost in Aubrey's eyes who was equally spellbound by Beca's

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Beca whispered, not wanting to disturb the electric atmosphere between them, she softly swept Aubrey's golden hair out of her face, allowing her to see Aubrey's full face, she took note of every inch of it. "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

Aubrey blushed, ducking her head but Beca lifted her chin. "You do know that right?"

"I guess." Aubrey said, grabbing Beca's hand, interlocking their hands.

"Well you should know that." Beca said earnestly, she used her other hand to trace a thumb across Aubrey's lips, then caressed her cheek. "Can I kiss you again?"

Aubrey gave no answer as she leaned forward, capturing Beca's lips. Beca smiled into the kiss. It was just as perfect as the first. If not better, as Aubrey was moaning more, which was getting Beca all hot and bothered. Beca allowed her hands to drop to Aubrey's bum, she squeezed hard but that was received with a squeal and Aubrey quickly withdraw.

"What happened?" Beca asked worried.

Aubrey was touching her searing lips, looking away from Beca, embarrassed by her reaction.

"Did I do something wrong?" Beca, was frowning, Aubrey felt bad, but it was refreshing to see Beca slightly vulnerable.

"No, you just surprised me, with, you know, the butt grab." Aubrey explained, she smiled reassuringly, she nearly laughed when Beca head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

"Sorry, don't you like that?"

Aubrey stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "No, I liked it. Just surprised me."

"Oh right." Beca smiled, placing her hands on Aubrey's hips.

"I didn't expect this when I came back from the gym." Aubrey said, then her face suddenly morphed into look of shock and realisation. "I've just been to the gym."

Aubrey stepped away from Beca. "I'm all sweaty and I stink."

Beca laughed, grabbing Aubrey hand and pulling her towards her strongly. "I like your sweat and your scent."

Aubrey gasped, as Beca dipped her head to neck and smelling, then placing a soft kiss. "You smell salty and sweet. Basically a very sexy scent."

This made Aubrey think back to when Beca smelt her perfume, Beca was flirting. How had she missed it?

"Is this a thing?" Aubrey asked, she sounded unsure.

"It can be, if you want it to be." Beca said smiling. "How about I take you out on a date?"

"That sounds good. I'd like that." Aubrey grinned, feeling excited. "But after finals."

Beca frowned. "Why?"

"We need to focus on winning with your mediocre routine." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"Why you cheeky minx." Beca said with, pinching Aubrey's bum, receiving a good-natured slap on the arm. "Am I such a distraction?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh yeah?" Beca smirked, as she started placing soft kisses down Aubrey neck, it was excruciating as it lit a fire in Aubrey's stomach, the fire became bigger has Beca's kissed went lower across Aubrey collarbone.

"Eyes up here." Aubrey quickly lifted Beca's head, before she went exploring lower, Beca pouted adorably. "How about we go for casual dinner now?"

"Causal dinner?" Beca said smirking. "With some inappropriate touching under the table?"

"No you randy Casanova." Aubrey shook her head, smiling. "Totally platonic. Our first date is going to be after the finals remember. Also, I expect something better than a restaurant date."

"Randy Casanova, that's a new one. And you do?" Beca said, scratching her head as if she was thinking. "A restaurant date with inappropriate touching under the table is pretty good."

"I'm not one of your sorority girls." Aubrey said crossing her arms, quirking her eyebrow which Beca found way too sexy.

Beca looked at Aubrey slowly, her eyes drifting down the length of her and back to her face. "You certainly are not, Miss Posen."

Aubrey cleared her throat, feeling herself get hot at Beca's lustful gaze. "I'm going for a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" Beca said saucily.

"You're incorrigible. See you in 20." Aubrey gave Beca a peck on the cheek and turned away, she felt Beca eyes still one her. It made shiver with want and need. It was going to have be a cold shower


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day of the finals at the Lincoln centre. Everyone was excited. Yet, they could feel the suppressed tension between Chloe and Beca, and Chloe and Aubrey who were still not talking at all.

Beca had tried to talk to Chloe but she would always ignore her, the only talking that they did was about the routine. It was annoying, Beca was getting tired of it and attempt to rectify after tonight.

On the other hand, Aubrey and her we're doing really good. They'd gone on several casual dinners and also done a considerable amount of making out, when Beca wanted to go further, Aubrey always stopped her. It was frustrating but Beca respected that, it just made the anticipation greater. And after the act of sex, the anticipation of having great sex was the next best thing. Beca knew it was going to be great because Aubrey was great, sexy, hot, beautiful; the list was endless. It was amazing to see a relaxed Aubrey who wasn't screaming or being worried about something. Although, they hadn't had deep conversations as neither of them were exactly open people but Beca was sure that it would come soon - she was dreading it.

Aubrey and Chloe were both suffering from not talking. Beca and the rest of the group could see it but none of them knew what to do. Amy suggested an elaborate intervention, of drugging them and putting them in a boat and making them drift away into the middle of a lake without oars, so they would have to communicate to figure out a way to get ashore Beca thought it was a bad idea, especially the drugging part. Lily made it worse by started saying that they should add eels and crocodiles to the lake, to see how they would fare. Then everyone pitched in with mythical beasts - courtesy of both Jessica and Ashley, sexy lesbian sirens - courtesy of Cynthia Rose, Russel Crowe dressed as Gladiator standing on the shore - courtesy of Stacie... It was ridiculous. It also wasted Beca's time as they spent a whole hour talking about it, getting more ludicrous by the minute.

Beca hoped that after the finals, after they won (fingers crossed), they would start talking to one another. At the moment, they were standing frostily next to each as the whole group was watching at the Treblemakers performance, Beca smiled at Jesse's enthusiasm and grudgingly internally admitted that they were good.

Before she knew it, they were being called up. It was time.

"Alright, we got this guys." Beca encouraged. They all nodded, smiling. "I love you awesome nerds."

"Yeah, you bunch of dicks!" Amy shouted.

This clearly relaxed everybody as they laughed easily.

"Let's go win this, aca- bitches." Stacie declared.

...

The last note rang out, everyone was already on their feet and thunderous applause followed. They'd done it. It was clear who'd won. Beca stuck her tongue out at Jesse who flipped her off with a smile, he was clapping just as enthusiastically though, all the Treblemakers were and other groups were.

Despite tension between certain group members, everyone came together for a tight group hug. They screamed when the trophy came out, it was handed to Beca but she shook her head and passed it to Aubrey, because this mattered more to her, who was crying. Beca hugged her tightly.

"You and your sexy ass did it." Beca whispered in her ear, smiling as Aubrey laughed through her tears of joy.

The moment of reunion came straight after, as Aubrey offered the other handle to Chloe who was crying just as much, she took it and then wrapped her other around Aubrey who hugged Chloe just hard back. Beca smiled at the moment. Everything was going to be fine. It was going to be one hell of a celebration tonight.

...

Aubrey was busy getting ready for party tonight, she was happy. Very happy. She had her best friend back, they'd talked it out and given their apologies and now everything was good. Now, they were getting ready together like old times, but there was a underlying atmosphere as if they were both hiding something. Aubrey wanted to tell her about Beca but she didn't know if it was real yet.

They had many dinners together, coming back to have hot make out sessions that made Aubrey struggle for breath. Beca was way too good at kissing, it was addictive and Aubrey never wanted to stop. Beca was always inching to go further but Aubrey's resolve held and was able to stop herself. It was getting harder though. The way Beca's hands felt on her body was amazing and every inch of her wanted Beca to take her right there but Aubrey restrained herself.

Aubrey was a virgin, she wasn't prepared to just give it up like that, she wanted it to be special. She'd waited this long. Not that Beca wasn't special, but giving herself like that would take more than a hot make out session, she needed commitment. They hadn't even had a first official date. Aubrey didn't mind waiting though.

"What you thinking about?" Chloe asked, as she applied her lipstick.

"Just how drunk everybody is going to get tonight." Aubrey lied, smiling.

"Yeah, it's going to be crazy." Chloe grinned. "Are you drinking?"

"I might have a couple." Aubrey winked.

"Me too. Not too much. I don't want anything crazy to happen, like last time." Chloe said cryptically.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked with a grin, Chloe blushed but didn't give in. "Who did you hook up with?"

"Shut up." Chloe shoved Aubrey playfully as they started putting on their coats. "Let's go."

"Guy or girl?" Aubrey asked, not giving up.

"Bree." Chloe warned, locking their front door, Aubrey just gave her that 'I'm you best friend, you have to tell me' look. "Girl."

"Wow. That's you first time with the fairer sex, right?"

"Fairer sex? God, Aubrey you make me laugh." Chloe said giggling as they linked arms. "But, yes it was."

"How was it?" Aubrey whispered.

Chloe paused, her mind going back to the night in question. Although, they had been both ridiculously drunk and Chloe's mind was hazy the next day. She had been recalling bits and pieces over the week, until the whole night could be remembered. Each touch, kiss, and caress. Beca had been very dominant, pushing Chloe on her back and pinning her wrists above her head then kissed Chloe hard. Beca seemed to have only Chloe's pleasure on her mind. It was hot sex.

"It was amazing, possibly the best sex I've had ever." Chloe said softly, looking ahead in deep thought.

"Well, I think you should ask her out." Aubrey said, reading Chloe's expression. "You seem to be very compatible, well at least sexually."

Chloe bumped hips with Aubrey, grinning. "I haven't talked to her for sometime. Apparently it was 'just sex' for her."

"I'm sorry." Aubrey said, feeling sorry for her best friend.

"It's okay. She's technically right, it was just sex. We weren't making love or anything. It was just very hot sex, no strings attached." Chloe sighed.

"Maybe, you should talk to her." Aubrey suggested, they were near to the house party, she could hear the music. "Explain how it made you feel. That you want to do it again, you do right?"

"It was very good sex." Chloe smirked, they stopped in front of the Treblemakers house. "Maybe."

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a smile. "It's so great we're friends again. I missed you, Bree."

"I missed you too." Aubrey said, smiling back warmly.

"How about you?" Chloe asked, she wanted a few more minutes of just her and her best friend.

"What about me?" Aubrey asked confused.

"You know, is there anyone?" Chloe asked, she knew the answer before Aubrey answered as she was blushing. "Who's the lucky person?"

"It's not serious, just a lot of very steamy make out sessions and heavy petting." Aubrey said with a shy shrug.

"Is this the one?" Chloe asked aghast. "Are you going to take the plunge?"

"No, not yet. We haven't even been on a date."

"You said, 'not yet'. So you want to?" Chloe said excitedly. "Must be a hell of guy."

"Well, actually..." Aubrey didn't finish her sentence as Chloe screeched.

"Oh my god, you're totes necking with gal."

"Alright, calm down. It's not that much of big deal." Aubrey said, blushing a little more.

"I'm happy for you." Chloe said, hugging her tightly and letting go with a smile. "At least one of us is getting some."

"Whoever that girl is, she's an idiot." Aubrey asserted.

"Whoever your girl is, she deserves a big hug for making my best friend happy." Chloe replied, smiling.

"Hey ladies!" Beca's voice shouted from across the street.


	15. Chapter 15

The party was already in full swing when Beca, Chloe and Aubrey entered. It seemed that the whole of acapella community was here, including several other Barden students - some sorority girls that Beca recognised.

"Drinks?" Beca asked turning to the Aubrey and Chloe.

Her gaze lingered on Aubrey who was checking her out not subtly, it made Beca smirk. Chloe, on the other hand was looking away and ignoring her. That had to rectified.

"Wine." Aubrey answered for the both of them.

"I'll be right back." Beca said with a wink.

There was loads of bottles of wine, red and white. Aubrey looked like a red wine kind of girl while, Chloe was white wine. It was guess. Beca poured the drinks and a shot for herself which she downed quickly and poured another, downing it as well. Then she made herself some rum and coke. With three drinks in both hands, she made her way to the girls who were in a group with the rest of the bellas.

Aubrey said thank you with a radiant smile on her face, while Chloe took the glass without an acknowledgment. Beca sighed.

Beca waited until Aubrey was busy talking, to approach Chloe, she grabbed her hand without a word and dragged her to the nearest vacant room. Pushing Chloe inside who was protesting about being manhandled, Beca ignored her, then stood in front of her only escape route.

"Be quiet." Beca ordered, as she let go of Chloe. "Now talk to me."

"Do you want me to be quiet or talk?" Chloe quipped.

"You know what I mean. You've been ignoring me." Beca said, Chloe looked away. "I miss my friend, so tell me what I can do to make this better."

"How about not fucking me." Chloe spat out, she regretted it instantly.

"You're making me sound like a fucking predator." Beca said, sounding distinctly hurt. "It takes two to fucking tango. I'll remind you that you kissed me first and I asked whether you were sure. It was sex, it was reciprocal gratification. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know." Chloe sighed. "You just took it from me."

"Stop saying that!" Beca shouted angrily. "I didn't 'take' anything! You gave it to me. You were very willing to give it to me."

"It was my first time with a girl, and it was with you!" Chloe yelled back. "You don't even love me. I wanted to experience it with someone I loved."

"Well, I can't do anything about that. I'm not going to apologise." Beca said, her voice lowering, Chloe looked lost. "Was it bad or something?"

Beca had never doubted her skills in the bedroom but the way that Chloe was acting, it may have been disappointing for her. Beca remembered she'd been quite drunk, maybe she was too drunk to be measure to her usually prowess or she was too rough.

"Was I too rough?" Beca questioned, she remembered pining Chloe down forcefully but she also recalled Chloe's moans, was she imagining that? "What is it? Why is it so bad that I was you first?"

"No. It's not that." Chloe found herself blush as she thought back to the night. "I liked it, you made me feel good. It was good roughness, not bad."

"Okay." Beca felt much better, why the hell had she doubted herself? "I can't apologise for having sex with you. It was felt good. I'm sorry for how you feel though."

Chloe looked away, shaking her head. Beca sighed, approached her and sat next to her on the desk.

"Why don't you think of it as experience. So, when you're actually with a girl you love, you'll be able to impress her with my moves."

Chloe chucked, bumped her shoulder. "I'm not very dominant in the bedroom."

"Well, do you want to practice?" Beca asked flirtatiously.

"Very funny." Chloe said, then looked thoughtful. "You were right, it was just sex. You know for a second I thought I liked you."

"You do like me." Beca said frowning.

"I mean in the non-platonic sense." Chloe clarified, Beca looked like a fish. "You can close your mouth. Although the sex as incredible good. It was just sex and drunken mistake."

"I glad we're on the same page." Beca sighed. "I thought I was going to lose you for a second as friend because of my horny self."

Chloe laughed. "No, I think we'll always be friends. But no more sex."

"I can agree to that." Beca smirked.

Chloe smiled, this was good. In one day, she had reunited with two friends.

"You know who's here?" Beca said slowly, with a twinkle in her eye. "Clara."

"Really?" Chloe bit her lip anxiously, she hadn't talk to the Clara ever since she found Jesse liked her.

"I think I saw outside in the hot tub." Beca said, straightening up. "She looked pretty hot."

"Keep your hands away from her." Chloe said, stabbing a finger on Beca chest.

"Ouch. Well, if your still being a chicken, I think I just might see how she's doing." Beca smirked.

"Don't you dare." Chloe glared, Beca laughed, holding her hands in surrender.

"Go get her."

"What do I say?" Chloe said, starting to look unsure of herself.

"That you want to see her naked." Beca suggested, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Not helpful. I'll think of something." Chloe jumped on the desk and made her way to the door, Beca stayed behind, she turned to her. "You coming."

"I'll just hang out here a sec, gives you a chance because when she sees me, then you may run into difficulties." Beca winked, Chloe shook her head with a smile.

"You are an ass." Chloe's parting words made Beca laugh softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Aubrey noticed that both Beca and Chloe had left the groups, she looked around and didn't see them. She excused herself from the groups who were arguing with some Treblemakers about who was the best. Before she went looking she poured herself another drink. It felt good to relax, she noticed that other people were less scared of her now. It was good change, that Beca may have been a part of. Aubrey didn't think too much on what role Beca played in changing her attitude, that was getting too deep.

For now, she busied herself with looking for her. She found Chloe, outside with a Clara. It made Aubrey smile, it was about time.

Aubrey found Beca in the third room to looked in. Beca wasn't alone. Another girl had found her first, it was that sorority girl from the other night. This girl was clearly trying to get on Beca, who was more interested in the bottle of vodka in her hand. Aubrey felt angry. She was a lady first though, she simply cleared her throat loudly. The blonde bimbo turned round but turned back instantly. Beca, however, wasn't so rudely dismissive. She looked happy to see Aubrey.

"Aubrey and I have to talk." Beca said forcefully, pushing the girl away, putting the bottle down.

"We'll talk later?" The bimbo asked, Aubrey tensed her jaw, to restrain from shouting at the idiot.

"Just go." Beca said angrily at the clingy girl.

"Fuck you." The girl shoved Beca who lost her balanced and fell onto the carpet, the girl didn't seem to care as she barged passed Aubrey and left the room with a huff.

Beca laughed on the floor, she was lying on the back, looking at the ceiling.

"Come lie beside me Posen." Beca said, patting the space beside her.

Aubrey walked next up to Beca, she didn't look so thrilled. "It's dirty."

Beca didn't allow such an argument as she grabbed her hand and pulled down. Aubrey reluctantly lay down next to her. Instead of looking at the ceiling, Beca was staring at Aubrey.

"You are so fucking hot." Beca declared, Aubrey blushed.

"You're drunk." Aubrey replied, she could smell the vodka on Beca's breath.

"I'm a little tipsy, yes but my eyesight is just fine." Beca said, her gaze not leaving Aubrey. "Can I kiss you please?"

Aubrey smiled at the question, Beca always asked. She was so respectful. It wasn't something that Aubrey entirely expected from Beca Mitchell, it was sweet and courteous. Aubrey nodded slowly.

Beca rolled over so her body was over Aubrey's, with her hands on either side of her head. She didn't kiss her straight away, Beca simply gazed at Aubrey with that passionate stare. Her eyes were looking at every inch of her face, as if she memorising it. Slowly, she bent down kissing her right cheek then her left, then her forehead and then her lips. Aubrey felt it was excruciatingly slow and absolutely not enough. Aubrey grabbed Beca's head and tried to pull her down for a long searing song. Beca smirked, shaking her head.

"Slowly." Beca whispered, she grabbed Aubrey's hands and she interlocked their hands behind her head.

The strong, dominant move made Aubrey's stomach flip. It made the fire in her belly alight just as much, she yearned for Beca.

Beca didn't give in to her though. She just looked down at Aubrey with smirk, she could sense Aubrey's need but she was enjoying herself way too much. The beautiful, controlling Aubrey Posen was under her spell.

"What do you want?" Beca whispered into her ear as she kissed the spot on Aubrey's neck, just on the behind the ear, it made her crazy. Aubrey let out a moan.

"I want you." Aubrey whispered back hoarsely. "I want you to kiss me."

"Where?" Beca mumbled, she softly bit the vein on Aubrey neck that was standing out, the move made Aubrey physical shiver and the question made her blush.

"On my mouth." Aubrey answered, though her centre was tingling for contact. "Please."

"Just on your mouth?" Beca questioned flirtatiously, Aubrey couldn't answer as Beca claimed her lips hard.

It was an intense kiss, Aubrey's eyes closed immediately, the mouths moulding together. Beca had a way of kissing that Aubrey didn't hesitate to open her mouth, so Beca's perfect tongue could could go exploring inside her mouth. Beca tasted like vodka, which Aubrey didn't entirely like drinking but it didn't disgust her, in fact it seemed to make her drunk. It was a kiss that made Aubrey struggle for breath, as she breathed faster - the kiss made her head dizzy. Beca's grip on her hands were gone as she brought one hand to the back of Aubrey's head, pulling her even closer. Aubrey's free hands came together on Beca's strong back, she felt her muscle tighten and strain. They were so connected and in sync, Aubrey was so turned on and excited that she bit Beca's lip hard. Beca growled like an animal, as she tugged Aubrey's hair which elicited a groan on pleasure from Aubrey.

Beca was the first to part, Aubrey kept her eyes closed, attempting to slow the beating of her heart and even her breathing out. It was one of their best kisses. Aubrey opened her eyes, looking at Beca who was looking back at her with strong desire in her eyes. Then she noticed the bleeding lip.

"I made you bleed." Aubrey said panicking slightly, she'd never done that before.

"It's fine." Beca said, about to wipe it away but Aubrey stopped her.

Beca looked at questioningly, Aubrey placed her hands on the back of Beca's neck, pulling her down. Their eyes were open, Beca's navy blue were staring right back at her, Aubrey held her stare as she opened her mouth and her tongue ran along the bleeding lip. Beca groaned and closed her eyes which made Aubrey smile, it made her feel good. It proved that she had an equal effect on Beca. Aubrey tasted Beca's blood, it felt little a weird and tasted metallic but Aubrey thought it be a sexy thing to do, she enjoyed doing it. Beca obviously concurred as she began to kiss Aubrey passionately, Aubrey's hands tangled into Beca's hair.

"I want you so bad." Beca whispered desperately as she stopped kissing Aubrey, beginning to attack her neck furiously , biting it softly and instantly soothing it with a kiss. Aubrey knew she would end up with a few hickeys but she didn't care at the moment, she felt she could completely let go, she trusted Beca. She trusted her enough. Was this the moment?

"Wait, lock the door." Aubrey said, pushing her hands against Beca's shoulders, at the request Beca looked at her questioningly, Aubrey nodded, biting her lip.

Beca was up, Aubrey got up too flattening out her unruly hair which was mess as Beca ran to the door and locked it. The curtains were closed, they were alone and wouldn't be interrupted.

Aubrey was sat on sofa in the corner when Beca turned to her, she looked nervous.

"Is this your first time with a woman?" Beca asked, she knew it probably was but she wanted to check.

Aubrey took a breath. "It's my first time."

Beca stopped. "What, ever?"

"Beca, I'm a virgin." Aubrey looked as Beca's face turned from confused to shocked.

XXX

 **Please, please, please review! Is three pleases too desparate? I don't care, here's another one, please! Are you guys/ladies enjoying it? Should I stop writing? What would you like to see in the next few chapters? Let me now - please. To put you some of you at ease or to possibly disappoint others; this is a Mitchsen endgame. The options are still in the air... However, I can tell you it is not a three way (I find that would be too many lips, hands, general body parts, to write) or Bechloe, they've got their little tryst out the way.**


	17. Chapter 17

"You're a virgin?" Beca said slowly. "A virgin, like you haven't had sex?"

"That's what virgin generally means." Aubrey said, quirking her eyebrow.

"You're a virgin, like the Virgin Mary?" Beca said ridiculously, Aubrey would have found it funny if the question wasn't directed at her.

"What? I'm a woman who hasn't sex, ever." Aubrey replied slowly. "I'm not sure how much of a virgin the Virgin Mary is, I don't think much of immaculate conceptions."

"It could have been IVF." Beca said absentmindedly, Aubrey's confession had thrown her completely.

"They wouldn't have IVF back then! The science of IVF isn't even perfected today." Aubrey shouted, then shook her head. "Anyway, we're not talking about the validity of theological beliefs.

"I just can't believe it, you're a virgin." Beca said, shaking her head, shocked.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Aubrey questioned, frowning.

"Yes." Beca answered simply.

"Why because I'm blonde, so you just expect me to fucking everyone like your blonde bimbo friend from earlier." Aubrey spat angrily.

"Aubrey, relax." Beca said, she knelt in front of Aubrey. "I'm surprised because you are you, an incredibly attractive and sexy woman."

"I'm sorry, it's a sensitive topic." Aubrey said softly, looking down at her hands and then back at Beca. "I'm ready though, I'm ready now."

"I don't know Aubrey." Beca said, feeling uncomfortable now, she stood up, she hadn't ever taken anyone's virginity. "I think you should really think about this. Do you really want me to be you're first?"

"Why are you bad?" Aubrey asked abruptly.

"What?! No. I'm very good. If I do say so myself." Beca smirked. "You should ask that blonde bimbo and a few others if you really want to know."

"How about you show me?" Aubrey asked in a sultry tone, she stood up and slowly walked towards Beca.

"Seriously, I think you should think about this." Beca said, holding hands out. "I've already made one girl regret making me her first, instead of someone she loves."

Aubrey paused in her step. "Will you stop talking about your past lovers, it's not exactly a turn on."

"We haven't gone on our date yet, just wait until we've dated." Beca suggested.

"I think you're scared." Aubrey said, she saw Beca narrow her eyes and, if anything could get to Beca it was being called a coward.

"I'm not. I trying to be chivalrous." Beca said, dodging Aubrey's assumption. "Am I wrong in assuming you are the type of girl that is waiting for someone you truly love? I really am not that person."

Aubrey realised she was right, somehow drunk Beca was being more reasonable than her. "You're right."

"I usually am." Beca smirked, enjoying the way that Aubrey rolled her eyes at her.

"You know you're so funny."

"You're becoming like me, with eye roll and the sarcasm." Beca laughed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"I wish you were rubbing up against me." Aubrey's head shot up, had that just come out of her mouth? "I mean-"

Beca shook her head, smiling widely. Then she walked over to the sofa, sat down. Looking up at Aubrey who looked thoroughly embarrassed, Beca took her hand and pulled her down. Aubrey immediately straddled Beca, they stared at each other.

"What do you think of foreplay?" Beca whispered.

"I think it's underrated." Aubrey whispered.

Aubrey's lips were on Beca's before their banter could continue. Beca moaned into the kiss, her hands resting on Aubrey's hips, her fingers slid under her shirt. Aubrey gasped slightly at the skin to skin touch. Beca was encouraged by her reaction to wrap her arms around Aubrey waist underneath her shirt. Aubrey needed more, she moved away slightly and started slowly unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes looked back at Beca's who was in a trance

"Aubrey..." Beca said, but she was ignored.

Aubrey looked like a goddess. Her bra was deep red, it was incredibly sexy. Aubrey took Beca's silence wrongly as she became self-consciously.

"I know I'm not the biggest girl-" she began.

"Shut up, you're perfect." Beca interrupted. "You look like a fucking vision, do you know how turned on I am with you on top of me and looking like that?"

"How about if I took it off?" Aubrey asked flirtatiously.

"You don't have to." Beca answered. "Whatever makes you comfortable, this is just foreplay."

"What if I'm a little tired of foreplay?" Aubrey replied, Beca looked away and then tried to get up but Aubrey placed her hands on her shoulders. "You wanted to have sex with me, every time we made out on my bed. What's different now?"

"I didn't know you were a virgin. That's what." Beca said, shaking her head.

"I want you to fuck me." Aubrey demanded, Beca looked surprised by the tone.

"You are so hot when you swear." Beca commented, biting her lip, she wondered if this woman could get any more attractive. "But no. You know why? Because you don't want to be fucked, you want to be made love to and I can't do that for you."

"Are you telling me what I want? Don't you think that's a bit patronising?" Aubrey huffed.

"No, it's not what you want. It's what you need. It's what you deserve." Beca said softly, Aubrey was surprised by the sincere sentiment it made her stomach flutter. "You're first should be with someone who is so incredibly in love with you, that they can't believe that they have such a privilege. You've waited this long Aubrey, just wait a little longer until he or she comes along."

Aubrey hadn't heard Beca sounded so sincere, it was as if she was talking from an inner part of herself which she rarely shared.

"Who was your first?" Aubrey asked, Beca moved uncomfortable but Aubrey didn't allow her much movement.

"Honestly, I can't even remember his name. All I know, is that I was drunk and it was quick gratification. Although, I recall it wasn't all that enjoyable for me." Beca smiled. "That's probably why I don't think sex is a big deal, I'm not seeking deep, meaningful connections - it's just about feeling good."

Beca wasn't going to admit that when she was with Aubrey, she felt much more than 'good' or that she felt a inexplicable connection.

"I'm ready Beca." Aubrey whispered. "I want it to be you, I trust you."

"You do?" Beca questioned, at those words her heart felt light in her chest.

Aubrey simply nodded. "Now, please. Don't make beg."

Beca pulled Aubrey down into a searing kiss.

"You're sure?" Beca asked for the last time.

"Utterly."

Beca surprised Aubrey completely when she lifted her and then lay her on the sofa. Who knew that she was so strong?

"You need to talk to me." Beca whispered, as she trailed kisses down Aubrey stomach. "If you want to stop, just tell me."

Aubrey nodded, her mind too distracted to form words as Beca's kisses ran up to her breasts. Beca sat back and looked at Aubrey, she looked like a goddess. Aubrey moans for more, but instantly became silent when Beca took her top off. Beca was toned and just incredible.

Aubrey hadn't seen this tattoo, it was a beautiful pink lotus on her right shoulder. When Beca bent forward to kiss her, then began to trace kisses downward, Aubrey kissed that shoulder. Beca was incredibly sexy, with her tattoos and piercings. At first sight, Aubrey realised this but she couldn't bring herself to wholeheartedly believe it.

"Do you mind taking your bra off?" Beca asked.

Aubrey didn't need to be asked twice as she quickly removed it and lay back down. Beca's eyes seemed entranced by her breasts.

"May I? Beca asked, leaning down, she smirked as Aubrey squeaked a yes and closed her eyes at Beca's touch.

Beca ministrations, brought a faint buzz to Aubrey's whole body and she couldn't help but be very vocal, she bit her lip to stop which Beca noticed.

"Don't do that." Beca said, as she let her hands wonder masterfully over Aubrey's body. "I love hearing you, I want to make you moan. Moan for me baby."

The term of endearment coupled with Beca's hands made Aubrey moan more, it was only the term of endearment though that made her stomach do several excitable flips.

They carried on like this for quite some time, Beca kissed and caressed every inch of Aubrey above her waist.

"I need you-" Aubrey gasped, her want was great, she thought she would burst.

"What do you want baby?" Beca asked, kissing her forehead tenderly, she was here for Aubrey, she was all that mattered in this moment in time.

"I need you to touch me." Aubrey said softly.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" Beca joked softly.

"Becs please." Aubrey groaned, the nickname made Beca smiled, it made her know for sure that Aubrey was relaxed.

"I've got you." Beca began kissing Aubrey softly, as she unbuttoned her trousers, she took Aubrey's hand, and along with own she slipped into Aubrey's pants. "Touch yourself baby."

"What?" Aubrey looked vulnerable.

"I just want to see what strokes you use that make you feel good." Beca said, her hand was on placed on top as Aubrey slowly moved her hand. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." Aubrey closed her eyes. "It feels really good."

This built a greater connection between them, Beca followed Aubrey's hand and noticed at what touches impacted Aubrey more, as Aubrey would slightly flare her nostrils and closer her eyes when she felt good.

"I can take it from here baby." Beca said softly kissing Aubrey on the lips, Aubrey took her hand away and felt Beca's expert hand following the same rhythm, it sent jolts right to her centre. "Do you like that?"

"God yes." Aubrey was on in other space, her body was feeling amazing, every nerve was alert to Beca's touch. "Kiss me."

Beca obliged, her hand not changing pace. Beca pulled away from the kiss and removed her hand, moving slowly down the length of Aubrey, leaving soft kisses here and there when got to the top of Aubrey's open pants, she paused.

"I'm going to take these off, okay?" Beca said, Aubrey nodded, absolute trust was in her eyes.

The lingerie that Aubrey was wearing was incredibly sexy and Beca almost loathed to remove it - almost.

"Take them off." Aubrey whispered, Beca did so, marvelling at the sight before her.

"Every inch of you is perfect Aubrey Posen." Beca made herself comfortable between Aubrey's knees.

The anticipation was killing Aubrey, she lifted her hips up, giving Beca a not so subtle clue.

"Relax." Beca caressed along Aubrey's legs, she bag to slowly kiss her inner thighs, until she reached her destination. "Are you ready?"

'Mm' was the only response she received. When Beca made contact, Aubrey nearly screamed.

"Let it out Bree." Beca said softly, as she slowly made Aubrey feel better than ever, Aubrey whimpered and clutched the sofa fabric with both hands tightly.

"I need you inside." Aubrey whispered, Beca didn't to be asked twice, it hurt for a few seconds but then Aubrey couldn't get enough of it and felt herself pushing against Beca's skilled fingers.

Aubrey began to writhe and desperately needed to kiss Beca.

"Becs, kiss me." Beca was there, her hands carried on making Aubrey squirm and pant. "I need to touch you."

"This isn't about me Bree." Beca started.

"Please, I need to make you feel good." Aubrey cupped her face. "Let me baby."

Beca didn't stop her motion, as Aubrey undid her pants and reached inside. Aubrey gasped at how soaking her lover was.

"That's you Aubrey, you did that." Beca said, who watched Aubrey's reaction.

"I didn't do anything." Aubrey whispered, as she slipped hand into Beca's underwear. "You feel so good."

"You never have to do anything, you just have that effect on me." Beca whispered. "Giving you pleasure, gives me pleasure."

Beca increased her pace, Aubrey matched it. There eyes were trained on each other. It was a tiny moment but they both saw that they were both ready, both experiencing something that they couldn't entirely understand. They were doing it together though.

"I'm going to cum." Aubrey panted hotly in Beca's ear, she increased her own pace for Beca.

"I'm right with you baby." Beca said, she sank her head into Aubrey's shoulder. "Cum for me Bree."

Aubrey felt violent pleasure course through ever inch of her, it was so much that she bit down on Beca's shoulder, then she started crying. She couldn't control it.

Beca felt the ripples and waves of ecstasy flood through her veins, she couldn't move until she heard Aubrey start to cry softly. Beca looked up at at, Aubrey had tears slowly running down her face.

"Bree?" Beca asked confused.

Aubrey shook her head, turning her face away, hastily trying to wipe tears away but they kept coming. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

Beca softly took her chin, and turned her head, so they were looking at each other. "You're not fine, you're crying. Did I hurt you? Be honest. Fuck, I hurt you didn't I? I fucking hurt you. I'm so sorry." Beca didn't see the look of confusion in Aubrey's eyes and was about to jump away from her but Aubrey quickly encircled her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a fiery kiss.

"You didn't hurt me." Aubrey whispered, her mouth inches from Beca's. "I never knew I could feel like that. I'm crying because of the pleasure, not the pain."

Beca kissed Aubrey's cheeks and caressed her thumb across her cheeks to wipe the tears away. "I got so scared I hurt you."

"I could see that, you began rambling in that cute way you do." Aubrey said, Beca narrowed her eyes as she changed their positions so Aubrey was lying on her chest.

"If I do any kind of rambling it's badass rambling." Beca corrected, sighing contentedly as Aubrey lay her down on her chest.

"Whatever." Aubrey said with a smile.

A silence fell between them. Beca stroked Aubrey's hair as Aubrey drew shapes across Beca toned stomach with her finger. They both new, that they relationship - whatever that was - had fundamentally changed. They didn't question it or wonder just yet, now they were just contented with being with one another.


	18. Chapter 18

Beca was woken by a lot of shouting and banging of pans. Her head had a dull throb which was not helped by the racket outside and her chest felt heavy. Looking down, there was Aubrey. Naked Aubrey. Last night came back to her. It had been amazing. Too good. Beca began to internally panicking. She slipped away from Aubrey, without waking her. God, she must be dead to the world, Beca thought as she got quickly dressed. Before she could leave, she couldn't help but kiss Aubrey softly on her forehead and quietly exited.

The kitchen was abuzz with activity, Treblemackers and Bellas seemed to be working together, to make breakfast. Beca tried to creep past but it was impossible.

"Hey you! Where were you last night? I didn't see again." Chloe shouted towards her, as she stirred pancake mix.

"Yeah, Chloe's right, you disappeared." Stacie added.

"Did you get abducted by aliens?" Lily questioned quietly. "I saw an alien kill my hamster once."

"It's too early for that Lil." Beca groaned, as she grabbed a cup of coffee. "I was about, where we're you? More to the point."

Beca thought turning the question over would get some heat off her. It was the right tactic, as Chloe blushed and Stacie chuckled.

"This one here, managed to get lucky." Amy supplemented.

"Oh really?"

"I didn't get lucky, lucky." Chloe clarified. "Clara and I, we kissed."

"Nice." Beca said enthusiastically. "Finally. I bet Clara praised God that you womaned up."

"What about you Jesse?" Beca asked her best friend who'd been quiet.

"I went to bed early." Jesse said sullenly.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"He's sad that Clara ended up being a carpet muncher." Amy declared coarsely.

"Dude, please." Beca cringed at the phrase then wondered. "Is she?"

"Yep, not even bisexual." Stacie answered.

"Jesse, the right girl will come along, don't worry." Beca comforted with a pat on the arm but Jesse just sighed solemnly, Beca didn't know what to do, she looked at her cup of coffee. "You want my cup of coffee."

"Why would I yours when I can make my own?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, I thought taking something of mine, would make you feel better." Beca shrugged, handing Jesse her cup and then poured herself another, she looked at Jesse who was looking perplexed but then started smiling. "What?"

"You are so weird." Jesse said throwing his arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Whatever." Beca shrugged him. "I'm out. I have a life to lead, can't standing around here when time is moving past me."

"We're making pancakes!" Ashley cried. "You can't leave, we have like 10 batches going."

"Why?" Beca asked, looking at everyone who were stirring pancake mix. "Are you stupid?"

"That's it, no pancake mix for you." Donal stated, flicking is wooden spoon at Beca, who dodged a white glob coming her way.

"Bye, you crazy nerds."

...

Aubrey shivered, she felt cold, where was the warm body next to her? She opened her eyes, Beca wasn't in the room. Maybe she left a note, Aubrey looked but found nothing. In fact there was no trace of Beca ever being here expect for impression on the couch next to her. Aubrey could have believed that last night hadn't happened if she didn't ache all over. No wonder scientists said sex is a good exercise regime.

Last night. Last night was amazing. Aubrey couldn't believe what happened. She'd had sex. Amazing sex. Despite the happiness she felt about, she couldn't help feeling a little lost without Beca. Why had she left? She probably had to work an early morning shift at the station. That's it, Aubrey reasoned.

When she was dressed, she heading to the kitchen where the glimmer of hope that Beca may be there, died. Everyone greeted her happily. Chloe told her that she'd kissed Clara which Aubrey was very happy about but thoughts of Beca wouldn't escape her mind

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey asked as casually as possible.

"She said she had 'places to be'" Jesse said with a laugh.

"If you ask me, she's just leaving before whatever girl she slept with, wakes up." Donald stated. "A good ol' Beca Mitchell technique of hump and dump."

"That's gross." Denise said, making a face.

Most of the girls seemed to agree but the guys were sniggering expect for Jesse who just shook his head, like a disappointed father.

"It's amazing, if I could get away with it. I would totally do it." Unicycle said with smile.

"Well then, you're gross as well." Jessica said flicking pancake mix at him.

"Hey! Watch it. You know you're calling a fellow Bella gross."

"Her actions are gross, I'm saying you as a being are gross." Jessica clarified, the girls chuckled.

"Whatever. Beca has the good life, she can screw these gorgeous girls, then just walk away, without a care in the world. While, they stupidly wonder if she's going to come back or call."

"I feel sorry for them." Ashley said.

"Why?" Donald asked, then tutted. "If you're going to get into bed with Beca, don't expect her to be there when you wake up. It's there own stupid fault. Beca has no obligation to them. Am I right Kolio?"

Kolio hesitated as most of the girls were staring at him, he shrugged, " Ladies, he's right. Beca doesn't owe them anything."

"It still doesn't excuse her behaviour." Chloe said, as she angrily flipped the pancake in her pan.

"Amy and I are kind of like that." Stacie interceded. "We're not gross."

"It's cause you do it to guys. Double standard, girls don't care if a guy is treated like that." Unicycle pointed out.

"Yes we do, your all equally gross." Jessica said. "If you sleep with someone and then leave without a word, it's not nice. Male or female. One night stands are fine, as people communicate most of time after one night stands. Beca is the worst culprit, you guys talk with your fellas more. Beca cuts all ties unless-"

"She's looking for round two!" Amy cheered.

"I wonder who it was last night?" Jesse pondered. "I know she's better than that but it seems ingrained into her mind that having a relationship is bad. It took her ages to let me in as a friend and then a best friend."

"I know what you're talking about. She closes herself off to the world." Chloe added.

"Never mind with that psychobabble shit." Donald waved off, as he piled the pancakes in a plate. "Who do you think it was? I reckon she went round two with that sorority girl, the blonde, quite-" Donald held hands in front of his chest.

"Now you're gross." Ashley muttered.

"It might have been that cute, long legged, freckled girl, who's on the soft ball team. She's been after Beca for ages." Unicycle suggested.

"Or the girl with the amazing ass." Kolio added, biting his lower lip and groaning dramatically . "She was hot!"

"You guess are so misogynistic! Do you know the names of these girls or just know them by the assents?" Chloe said angrily.

"Umm, boobs, legs and ass." Donald said, laughing and the ducking quickly as pancake mix was thrown at him from all directions. "Truce."

"Whoever it was, I hope she's not too hurt." Denise said.

Aubrey excused herself and wondered back to the room that she and Beca had shared their night. She looked at the floor where they lay together, where shared a burning kiss, then towards the sofa where she lost - no gave- her virginity to a girl she trusted. Why? Why had she been so stupid? It was those navy blue eyes, she couldn't concentrate, also it was Beca's ability to make her feel like the only girl the world. A technique she probably used on boobs, legs and ass - whatever they're called. It was probably all a game, saying no, using that speech but then doing it anyway. Aubrey cried, she actually cried. Beca had seen her at her most vulnerable and she didn't care. Aubrey's mind was spinning with all these irrational thoughts; how Beca probably hadn't even enjoyed it, she was probably thinking of someone else the whole time, someone with bigger breasts, but Beca seemed concerned when she began crying, was it pretend?

Aubrey hadn't realised but she had tears in eyes. She'd been a classic fool.


	19. Chapter 19

Beca entered the station with a smile. Luke was there already, standing with two guys in suits. When he saw Beca he quickly signalled her over.

"This is Beca." Luke introduced, he looked excited. "Beca, these two gentlemen work at a record company in LA and they want you to join them."

Beca just stared at him, had she heard him right? "What?"

"ZX Records, Mr Daly and Mr Fox here, are senior producers at the company. I sent them some of your stuff and they liked it. They're hiring you to work for them as a junior producer."

"You have the touch, it seems to come totally naturally to you. That's what your music sounds like, it's natural and not forced." Mr Daly said.

"That's the kind of 6th sense that Zelex Records." Mr Fox.

"I don't know what to say?" Beca was shocked, she hadn't expected this when Luke had texted her to come to station, she thought it was going to be about DJing at the local club or something.

"We'll let you think about until the end of semester and then you can give us your answer." Mr Fox said. "If you make decision earlier than just contact us and we'll get you settled."

"The job comes with a flat in the middle reaches of LA, and Luke here says you're a DJ aswell." Mr Daly said, Beca nodded. "Well, we've got plenty of spots you could fill in the club circuit so you have a steady, well-paid job when you're not producing. How does that sound?"

"Amazing." Beca said, dumbfounded.

"Well, we hope to hear from you." Mr Fox said.

Beca dumbly nodded. Luke shook the guys hands and then they shook hers. Then they were gone. In a matter of minutes, Beca's life choices had broadened massively.

"This is crazy." Beca said shaking her head. "Did that just happen?"

"I told you have talent Becky." Luke laughed at the look Beca threw him. "I think you owe me one, don't you?"

"I think I owe you millions of ones." Beca stated, still digesting what had just happened.

"How about we just start with coffee?" Luke said.

"Coming right up." Beca saluted and walked out feeling lighter than a feather,she had no worries and her dreams were finally coming true.

...

Jesse was laughing around the table, where Treblemakers and Bellas sat together, without many fights. He felt like Beca was really missing out. Then he felt his phone buzzing. It was Beca.

"I was thinking about you." Jesse cried, everyone looked at him weirdly, "Its Beca." He explained.

Jesse's face went from confused to complete joy at what Beca was telling her.

"Are kidding?" Jesse exclaimed. "Wow, that's awesome. Are you going to take it?"

Chloe was showing interest in his conversation as well several others. "I'm happy for you. Yea, I'll see you later. Bye buddy."

As soon as he hung up, everybody was waiting. "Private." Jesse simply said, taking his plate to the sink.

"You've got to tell us. It sounded like good news." Stacie shouted from the other room.

"Nah. Beca told me to keep it myself." Jesse shouted back. "I've got to get going. Has Aubrey gone?"

"Yeah, she left ages ago." Chloe answered. "Do you need a ride into town or something?"

"If it's not too much." Jesse said, Chloe thought for a second and was about to ask him something. "No I won't tell you about Beca if you give me a ride."

"Fine, lets go." Chloe sighed. "See you lovely people later."

...

When Aubrey got back, she found the most unexpected guest waiting by her apartment door. Beca Mitchell. Aubrey didn't know how to react; she was so thrilled to see her, then angry at her leaving that morning, unsure about where they stood with each other. It was a colossal fruit bowl of emotions, which was quickly swept aside when Beca approached her with that sexy half-smile of hers and laid one on her. It was a heated kiss. Aubrey dropped her bag as Beca pushed her against the wall. Aubrey moaned as Beca's hands fell to her bum. Aubrey's own hands were tangled in Beca hair.

"Welcome home." Beca whispered on her lips hotly.

Aubrey came back to her senses, pushing Beca roughly away who looked confused by then aggression. Then she grabbed her bag and let herself in, Beca following close behind. Aubrey tried to steady her breathing, she needed a barrier between them or she wasn't going to be able to control herself. She stood behind the island.

"No, you stay there." Aubrey ordered, Beca held her hands and stopped moving towards her.

"Have I done something?" Beca asked, Aubrey looked back at her surprised, surely the girls couldn't be so dense?

"What do you think?" Aubrey asked sarcastically.

"I'm guessing yes." Beca said slowly, she scratched her head in thought. "All I can think about is that last night was the best night of my life. Is there anything else?"

"Why do you say stuff like that?" Aubrey agonised. "Is it just a line to you?"

"No. It's the truth." Beca said angrily, she didn't like be told she was insincere. "Now tell me what the hell this is about."

"Well, how about the fact you just left in the morning! No note, no nothing." Aubrey spat. "Then I have to listen to your stupid Treblemaker friends talk about the Beca Mitchell technique of fucking someone and then leaving with a trace, making girls feel small and insignificant."

Beca looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I left, I panicked a little."

"You panicked? The girl I gave my virginity to was gone, with not even a thank you, have a nice day. Do you realise how that made me feel?" Aubrey shouted with tears in her eyes. "I thought I did something wrong! I doubted how last night made you feel. Am I just another silly girl to you or something?"

"Bree-" Beca started.

"Don't fucking call me that right now!" Aubrey yelled, pointing a finger.

"Alright, Aubrey." Beca stressed, her voice was soft as she didn't want things to escalate. "I apologise for leaving, it was idiotic thing to do but all the rest is on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Aubrey, you blew my leaving out of proportion and started having ludicrous thoughts." Beca reasoned. "I'm here now. I'm here."

"What good does that do me?" Aubrey said tightly.

"You were there last night! Don't you remember how fast my heart beat was when you so much as looked at me, let alone touched or kissed me. Last night was everything. It was a privilege that you gave to me and I'm going treasure that night forever." Beca said quietly, her eyes penetrating Aubrey. "If you think your one of those girls, then you're more of idiot then me and that's saying something. You surpass them on every single level. You are not small or insignificant at all."

Beca saw Aubrey relax a little and walked around the kitchen island but Aubrey walked the other way.

"I need you kiss you right now Bree." Beca said hoarsely. "I need to get any of those stupid doubts out of your mind."

"Just stay there, I'll come to you." Aubrey said croakily. "I just need to get myself together."

Beca stood on the other side of the kitchen island waiting. Aubrey collected herself, her tears had stopped which allowed her to look at Beca square on, without being embarrassed about tears falling down her face.

"It was the crying wasn't it?" Aubrey said suddenly. "It got you scared, I got too emotional."

"It was beautiful." Beca said simply. "If anything it made me more attracted to you. When I first met you I thought you were an acapella automaton. It was breathtaking to see you cry because of the pleasure I gave you."

Aubrey laughed softly.

"Can you come here, so I can kiss you?" Beca almost begged.

The front door interrupted Aubrey's progress towards Beca. Chloe smiled at them, then noticed Aubrey tear streaks.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, striding towards and putting her arms round her.

"I just got emotional about winning the finals, I saw the cup and it brought it all back to me." Aubrey lied.

"You're a silly goose." Chloe said, stroking her arm and turning to Beca. "What was that phone call about with Jesse, he seemed very excited."

"None of your business red." Beca smirked as Chloe stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not staying, just came to get some things and I'll be gone." Chloe rambled, walking to her room still talking.

Aubrey and Beca stood opposite each other, every muscle in Beca's body was strained as she was fighting herself, to not charge over there and kiss her. Aubrey seemed to be having the similar problem, as she kept clenching her jaw and her eyes never left Beca's. Finally, Chloe, completely oblivious to the sexual tension, was gone. They stood their in silence, then Aubrey turned away towards her bedroom. Beca followed behind, as soon as she was in the room, Aubrey pushed her down onto her bed, straddling her.

"You're mesmerising, you know that?" Beca asked, balancing on her forearms. "That's not a line by the way."

Aubrey shut her up by kissing her. It was going to a sunny day, yet Aubrey knew that her and Beca wouldn't see any of it.

Neither of them knew what this was, all they knew was that it felt good and it felt right, so why stop?


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe returned home after hanging out with Cynthia-Rose, Amy and Lily at the mall. It took way longer to get what she wanted as Amy insisted on stoping at every shop and flirting with attractive shopping assistants, whilst Lily got herself in trouble by trying to take a store mannequin. Apart from that, Chloe enjoyed herself and was now looking forward to hanging out with her best friend.

After putting in her room, she skipped towards Aubrey's room without knocking, because they rarely knocked. Maybe she should have. She was confronted with the sight of Aubrey lying on her back panting softly, with Beca on top of her, kissing each other furiously - both seemed very naked.

When Aubrey saw Chloe, who was frozen at the door, she screamed. Beca panicked and fell off the bed. Chloe quickly shut the door and strode towards her bedroom. It was an image that was going to take a long time to leave her mind. Aubrey and Beca having sex... Aubrey clearly wasn't a virgin anymore. What the hell is going on? They hated each other just a couple weeks ago and now they're getting it on. There really was a fine line between love and hate.

Then she realised, she had sex with Beca. How long have they been at it? Did Aubrey know how much of player Beca was? Beca sleeps with Chloe and then her best friend. It made her angry.

...

"What the hell was that?" Beca demanded, standing up

"Chloe came in and saw." Aubrey said, shaking her head. "Shit. Shit."

"What? Oh fuck." Beca quickly put on her clothes and then strode to a window, opening it wide. "It's only 4 flights up, I think I can make it. On three..."

Aubrey grabbed her, as she put on her dressing gown. "Get away from there you fool."

"I need to get out of here. If it means a broken leg or head, that's fine." Beca said, she looked down. "It looks a little more that 4 flights, I'm feeling kinda of nauseous."

"We're adults, for goodness sake." Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand before she could protest. "So, we're going to talk like adults."

Aubrey marched out of the room and called Chloe, who appeared slowly out the room.

"Beca and I first had sex last night and we got a little carried away today." Aubrey stated simply.

"Like Beca and I got carried away just a couple weeks ago?" Chloe said quietly, staring at Beca who groaned at her words.

Aubrey let go of her hand. "What does she mean?" Turning to Beca who was glaring at Chloe who glared just as fiercely back.

"It was stupid, drunken mistake." Beca said, turning to Aubrey but reeled away when Aubrey slapped her face. "I deserve that."

"You deserve much more than that." Chloe muttered angrily.

Aubrey moved away, so she was standing next to Chloe. Beca looked at the two women who both had their arms crossed, this wasn't going to be fun.

A knock on the front door suspended Beca's crucifixion. It was Amy and Stacie.

"Look, it's Amy and Stacie. Hey, Amy and Stacie." Beca said, excitedly. "What you guys doing here? I was about to head out."

"No, you're not." Chloe slammed the door after Amy and Stacie with confused expressions entered the apartment. Obviously feeling the tension, as she they stayed quiet and just meekly sat down on the sofa.

"Beca here is going to tell us why she's a promiscuous sleaze." Aubrey said, Amy and Stacie looked up vaguely interested. "Why she felt the need to fuck both Chloe and I, without considering anything else but herself."

"What?!" Amy tried to whisper but it was loud.

"Shit's going down." Stacie replied, looking between the them as if it was a tennis match about to begin.

"Can they leave?" Beca demanded.

"It's our apartment, they can stay." Chloe argued.

Beca rubbed her temples, this getting too much. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm sorry!" Beca shouted, glaring at her. "I'm so sorry that I had sex with both of you and enjoyed it. I'm sorry I don't think I've done anything wrong."

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe asked shocked.

Beca stood up angrily. "I'm sick of being blamed. This is your problem. It's your friendship, don't you tell each other things? So what, I had sex with both of you. I really don't see the problem. It's not as if we're dating. We're single, consenting adults, who had sex. So what?!"

There was a silence. Beca looked at Aubrey who was looking coldly back. It was almost laughable how things can spin 180 degrees, just a few minutes ago, Aubrey was looking at her with desire and passion. Just minutes ago.

"How about you lack the integrity to not do it in the first place? Or the honesty to tell us, more specifically me, that you had sex with my best friend not that long ago?" Aubrey asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Beca asked Aubrey, her chest ached knowing that Aubrey was hurting.

"No." Chloe said angrily. "I want answers too."

"I thought we were okay!" Beca shouted. "We sorted it out last night. Why are you angry now? Are jealous or something?"

That shut Chloe up. "Aubrey is my best friend-" Chloe mumbled.

"It still has nothing to do with you." Beca argued, she turned to Aubrey, "Please."

Aubrey nodded slowly and Beca followed her into the her bedroom. The bed reminded her of their positions just a few minutes ago. The heat, the sweat, the moans, the kisses that they shared in that moment. It seemed to bother Aubrey too as she sat on her desk.

"Chloe was a drunken mistake, she came onto me." Beca said honestly. "I don't know whether it was because she had the fight with you or the Clara situation, she seemed to need comforting. It was stupid of me. Of us. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"You should have." Aubrey said softly.

"I should have." Beca admitted. "Her and I shouldn't denigrate what we have though. I want to date you Aubrey. I want that. I can't even remember really having sex with her. But with you, I can remember every singly touch, every second."

"I'm graduating at the end of this semester. My father sorted out a job for me at the firm, in New York." Aubrey sighed. "Us dating when we're in different states isn't going to work."

"This is my last semester and then I'm going to LA." Beca admitted, Aubrey looked surprised. "I found out this morning. I'll be junior producer at this amazing record producing company. That's part of the reason I came over, because after Jesse, I wondered who I should tell next. You were it."

"Wow." Aubrey sat down. "On the grand scheme of things, you being a promiscuous sleaze isn't a big deal."

"I'm not promiscuous." Beca argued.

"You sleep around all time Beca, apart from the Bellas that's what you spent most of your freshman year doing."

"What would you say if I told you I hadn't slept, so much as touched anyone else, since our first kiss?" Aubrey's head shout up at the admission.

"I would ask why?"

"It would feel wrong." Beca said honestly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Also, I felt as if no one could meet my standards after your kisses."

Aubrey smiled wistfully but stayed silent.

"Maybe, you're right." Beca said nodding her head. "There's no point, seeing as we'll be on opposite ends of the country. I still think we should use the time we have left to be with one another."

"In what capacity?" Aubrey wondered.

"In the sexual and friendship capacity." Beca answered, standing up, walking towards Aubrey. "I don't think I've had enough of you yet."

Aubrey separated her knees so Beca could move between them and closer, then wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, pulling ever closer. "I think you might be right."

"I usually am." Beca smirked.

"No strings attached sex until the end of the semester when we part ways." Aubrey stated, pulling Beca towards her.

"That sounds about right." Beca whispered, then kissed her hungrily.

...

"I don't think they're talking." Amy said after hearing several moans from Aubrey's room. "Unless Aubrey is killing Beca."

Then they heard a giggle, which sounded distinctly like Aubrey. Stacie smirked.

"I don't think anyone's dying in there." Stacie said standing up. "Let's go, it makes me feel weird, having sex go on in another room when I'm not part of it."

Amy laughed but stopped when Chloe glared at them.

"Don't you think this is weird?"

"That the Fuhrer and Beca are at it? Completely." Stacie said, Amy nodded in agreement.

The noises in the other room become louder. Chloe grabbed her coat.

"Let's get out of here." Chloe stormed out with Stacie and Amy in tow.

"Are you jealous?" Amy asked, feeling anger resonate off Chloe which was new, as Chloe was always the sweet, kind and level-headed one.

"Of course not!" Chloe cried.

Stacie and Amy shared a look, which wasn't missed by Chloe.

"I'm not jealous." Chloe asserted once more, her voice became softer. "They're supposed to be my friends. Aubrey is my best friend. She didn't tell me. Neither of them did."

"Why do you need to know?" Stacie asked, which made Chloe stop and stare at her.

"You think I'm being unreasonable?" Chloe asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just a smidgen." Amy said, putting two fingers close together and squinting.

"Aubrey and I have been friends since freshman, we tell each other everything." Chloe said angrily.

"You didn't tell her that you had sex with Beca..." Stacie pointed out.

Chloe sighed. She was being unreasonable. "It's just I feel I've lost her."

"Do you want to be with Beca?" Amy asked.

"No. Of course not. I thought I did." Chloe said. "I mean I guess it was because Beca was my first time with a girl, it was special in that sense."

"Was it good?" Stacie asked saucily.

"Yes."

"Shawshank has some moves." Amy said grinning.

"I think it's because Aubrey and I haven't ever shared the same person." Chloe realised.

"Sounds kinky." Stacie said, receiving a slap on the arm. "Ouch."

"I mean slept with the same person."

"Still sounds kinky." Amy pointed out with a laugh, dodging Chloe's slap.

"You guys aren't helping." Chloe grumbled.

"We're not here to help. You don't need help." Stacie said. "You need to talk to Aubrey. It's obviously going to effect your friendship somewhat but you'll move past it. At the end of the day, it's not that much of a big deal."

"You're right." Chloe agreed.

"When you're talking, you can... You know, exchange notes on your time with the little DJ." Amy said, Stacie laughed, Chloe grudgingly smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N just thought I'd start by responding to some of your lovely reviews, which I've never done before (apologies for that by the way) but better late then never.**

 **Vahuene: My first review was from you! Glad you enjoyed it! Your consistent reviews were a really nice and I'm happy that I'm making you laugh, I'm trying to make it funny and drama-filled, I think I'm succeeding. But where did you go? Haha. Come back!**

 **Dahliadaria: You're still reading my stories, so I must be doing something right haha. You reviews are awesome. I'm sure I can come up with a host of surprises for you ;)**

 **Guest (Becs): love your suggestions, keep them coming!**

 **Xcombixgirlx: sorry it's not a triple treble, I hope I didn't let you down too much haha. Don't worry I have some plans for Chloe's happiness... Beca is an idiot, but she's never really been good at communication, has she? Haha. But that's why we all love her, despite her idiocy. Don't you think she was right when she said it wasn't really about Chloe? I mean they did chat before... I don't know. Thanks for you review, it's always nice that you have thoughtful comments, instead of just demanding updates haha.**

 **Haytsun: you may have already realised but it is indeed Mitchsen. I prefer this relationship dynamic than Bechloe which is kind of predictable but I do enjoy reading them. Maybe I'll write a Bechloe one next, what do you think? Triple treble it is not, which I think disappointed some but I would struggle to write that. Also, I'm awfully conventional and traditional ( except the lesbianism haha) as I like writing two people relationships haha.**

 **All my beautiful Guests: Thank you! Your reviews are all lovely. Keep them coming you anonymous beauties.**

Aubrey was sitting watching TV when Chloe returned at night. Chloe warily looked around.

"She's gone." Aubrey said, knowing who she was looking for.

Chloe nodded and started wandered towards her room but turned back, Aubrey turned off the TV when she saw Chloe wanted to say something.

"I think we need to talk." Chloe said, sitting next to Aubrey.

"I agree."

"So, are you and Beca are a thing?" Chloe asked, diving straight to the deep end.

"No." Aubrey said, then shook her head. "Well, we're not in a relationship. Just, I guess, having fun before we go our separate ways."

"Having fun?"

"Just having sex." Aubrey clarified.

"You don't think you could have told me?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, I was going to tell you but did you want me to tell you straight away? As soon as it happened? After I orgasmed, I was supposed to find you and tell you? Don't you think that's a bit juvenile?" Aubrey sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know I don't." Chloe argued. "I told you the next day, when I lost me virginity. We spent breakfast together, you had plenty of opportunities to tell me!"

"You didn't tell me when you had sex with Beca!" Aubrey shouted back. "You're being such a hypocrite."

"That's different. You lost you virginity to her, that's a big deal." Chloe shot back. "I remember freshman year when we talked about having sex for the first time and we both agreed that it had to be with someone special, we bonded over that conversation."

"Yeah, Tom was so special that he turned you gay." Aubrey scoffed.

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual." Chloe said gritting her teeth. "This is what I mean, our friendship has totally changed, you'd know that if we talked. We don't talk about these things anymore. Also, Beca mustn't be that special if she essentially your fuck-buddy."

The two girls fell quiet. Not looking at each other.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey was the first to speak. "It's just been very confusing for me. I didn't even know I was gay, until Beca. Then we had the most amazing night together, my feelings are all over the place. I don't know how I feel or what I think."

"That's what I'm here for Bree." Chloe said softly, she took Aubrey's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We used to do that, remember. Talk things out, until we understand."

"I've missed it." Aubrey whispered.

"So, let's start now." Chloe said, turning around on the sofa and crossed her legs, so she was facing Aubrey. "How was it with Beca last night?"

Aubrey copied Chloe's position. "It was literally the best night of my life." She admitted.

"Go on, I want details." Chloe said saucily, Aubrey laughed. "But first, I want a hug. To mark our reunion as best friends."

Aubrey opened her arms and Chloe wrapped her arms around her. They just sat they for a few seconds. It felt good be back to their usually selves.

"Ok enough of that." Chloe said, leaning back. "Details."

"You first." Aubrey said suddenly.

"What?" Chloe said shocked. "I asked first."

"You had sex first with her." Aubrey argued with a grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine. I flirted quite a bit. I was kinda upset and feeling vulnerable. Beca was there. I initiated the kiss. Then we got to my bedroom, Beca was very assertive an dominant which was a turn on. I didn't really expect that. It was fun, hot and quite quick, if I remember correctly. We both were so drunk that we didn't go more than one round."

Aubrey smirked, but she felt a flutter of jealousy which was unexpected, and unimportant so she ignored it and didn't show it on her face.

"Your turn."

"Well, I first kissed her after I the gym one day." Aubrey said, smiling at the memory. "It was a great kiss. We did that a lot until the party. As you know."

"I now know that it was Beca. You know I was trying to figure out who it was when you told me. I didn't even think about Beca." Chloe said, recalling when Aubrey told her.

"If you told me a month ago, 'you're going to lose you virginity to Beca Mitchell' I would have laughed in your face." Aubrey smiled.

"You guys hated each other. I thought it was tension, but all that time it was sexual tension. It's amazing how things pan out." Chloe said thoughtfully. "Anyway, tell me about last night."

"Beca was reluctant at first which was very sweet, but I seduced into it." Aubrey winked. "I was a little nervous, but Beca was extremely attentive and charming. We were absolutely in sync and together in that moment. It was slow, caring and amazing."

"It seems she was more loving with you..." Chloe suggested.

"No, I just think she was scared of hurting me." Aubrey waved off which Chloe found interesting but didn't say anything. "Then she left in the morning which made me feel shit, it didn't help that everyone was basically talking about me the next day as the girl that Beca fucked and left. I wasn't happy about that. It made me all paranoid and kinda angry. But Beca turned up later, apologised and then you saw the extent of her apology."

Chloe smirked. "Well if you're going to apologise, actions speak louder than words."

"I'm sorry that you found out like that." Aubrey said, dipping her head in embarrassment. "I was planning on telling you."

"We're past it now." Chloe assured. "You're lucky it was me and not Amy or Stacie."

"God, they would have made some inappropriate comment or something." Aubrey laughed.

"So, now... You're just having sex?" Chloe pressed. "Nothing more?"

"Yeah, I mean. I'm going to work in New York and she's going be working at a recording company in LA. Long distance relationships don't last, let alone long distance dating. " Aubrey said, Chloe looked surprised.

"Beca is going to LA? Since when?"

"Since this morning."

"That's what Jesse was excited about!" Chloe realised. "I'm so happy for her, although we're losing our captain for next year which I'm going to grill her about just for fun."

"I think you should be captain." Aubrey urged. "You're an amazing co-captain but I think you'd make an aca-awesome captain."

"I just might, I mean I'm not graduating this year." Chloe said. "I failed Russian lit, so..."

"Yes 'failed'." Aubrey said smirking, making air quotes, Chloe playfully smacked her. "I think you just want to stick around in the Russian Lit class to be with a certain Clara."

"Shut up."

They looked at each other with wide smiles, everything was back to normal. Hopefully, they'd never fall out again ever because it was shit being apart.


	22. Chapter 22

2 MONTHS LATER

"Happy graduation." A voice said behind Aubrey, she turned round but didn't see Beca who she was sure it was, she narrowed her eyes and looked round the tree that was only a few strides away from her, she was almost cried out when she was pulled towards a warm body but relaxed when she saw it was Beca, who proceeded to kiss her senseless against the tree.

Aubrey sighed in content when Beca pulled away, which made Beca smile. Aubrey opened her eyes to those gorgeous navy blues staring back at her.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Aubrey said, reaching a hand to Beca's, interlocking their fingers.

"You wanted me to come, even though you didn't overtly say it. Also, I had some free time. I watched from the back, you were very business-like, also I think you almost broke the university presidents hand with that iron-grip handshake of yours." Beca smirked.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't be such a weakling." Aubrey replied which made Beca laugh. "Besides, you like my iron grip."

"I'm used to it though." Beca said. "Although, you left some bruises on my back last night."

"I'll have sooth them with my kisses tonight." Aubrey whispered, Beca's eyes darkened with desire, something that Aubrey couldn't get enough of.

They had become closer the last two months of the semester, they knew each other's habits and idiosyncrasies but they weren't in a relationship. Beca was still argumentative as ever and seemed to push ever of button of Aubrey's, leading to fights which would end with rough, hot make-up sex. Aubrey was still a a thorn in Beca's side, with the way she insisted on controlling everything so she relished when they were having sex, as Beca was the one in control mostly and she had Aubrey wrapped around her little finger in those moments.

It was still very - extremely - casual. None of the Bellas understood their relationship, including Stacie who was usually very open-minded. They only showed overt affection or kissed when they were alone, there was no PDA as that moved into the relationship territory. Yet, when they were with others, they sat together, whispering and basically eye-fucking each other. They revelled in the bubbles that they created around them. Like no one else existed, except the two of them. After having sex, they would sit up in bed eating take-out, or pizza watching TV or just films, which Beca would either annoyingly talk through or fall asleep in minutes of it starting, Aubrey reacted to this by kicking her in the shin and Beca would jerk awake. She was kicked at least 6 times before she got the point to stay awake. Other times, they would simply share a tub of ice-cream and talk about aimless things, nothing was ever deep with them, conversations mostly revolved around their friends, as talk of family was sore point for them both.

Today was their last day together. Tonight would be their last night. It hadn't quite hit them that it was, but when it did, it was going to painful. They just didn't discuss it as if it wasn't going to happen, but avoiding the inevitable made them much happier that confronting it.

"You looked very sexy." Beca said, she looked at her gown. "Although, I think you should be showing my cleavage, so this isn't a great fashion choice."

"Don't worry, I'll be showing plenty tonight." Aubrey whispered seductively.

Before Beca could answer, someone was calling Aubrey's name. It was Chloe. They stepped around the tree, Chloe rolled her eyes at the pair.

Chloe didn't understand their relationship at all. They were inseparable and almost obsessed about each other, they would never admit it though. They were basically a couple. Everyone could see that they were happy in one another's company, as they, most of the time, only had smiles for each other, and they flirted all time - even during arguments, which was their diffusion method. Chloe was so happy that Clara wasn't so complicated. Not that it was simple, they had their tiffs, which didn't match up to the full-blown fights that Aubrey and Beca had. Clara was amazing and the Bellas liked her, although she was very intimidated when she met them all at the same time, which was fair enough as they all interrogated the poor girl; except for Beca who just said 'I can tell she's a good egg' when Aubrey asked why, Aubrey scoffed at her response - an argument ensued. It was a weird relationship but it seemed to work for them.

"I should have guessed." Chloe said, shaking her head, smiling at them both. "You're parents want photos, come on."

"Okay, I'll let you go." Beca said, about to walk away but Aubrey took her hand.

"Take a photo of us Chloe." Aubrey suddenly, passing her phone over.

"You're joking right?" Beca groaned, trying to pull away but Aubrey's iron-grip was in full force. "This is ridiculous."

"Just stand and smile!" Aubrey turned to Beca, feigning anger. "It's really not that hard."

"It's stupid." Beca responded. "I never understood photography. Why don't people just live in the moment? Life is too short, to stop and take photographs."

"How about to remember the moment?" Aubrey pointed out.

"I didn't realise you had dementia." Beca mumbled with a smirk, Aubrey hit arm. "Ouch. What? That's the only reason that justifies incessant picture taking in this day and age, just record it in your mind."

"What about when your older, if you should get dementia?" Aubrey argued.

Beca threw an arm round Aubrey and pulled her close which made Aubrey smile momentarily, as she took Beca's hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're pretty much fucked, honey."

Aubrey laughed, a beautiful laugh that Beca couldn't help but lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Done." Chloe said, she'd been taking pictures the whole time, she'd captured some good moments.

"What we weren't posing?" Aubrey said, taking the her phone, she was about to demand Chloe to do it again when she stopped, as she was swiping through the pictures.

One of Beca pouting adorably, as Aubrey held her hand and was looking at with mirth in her eyes. Another one was of Aubrey with her arms crossed and Beca with arms up in surrender, it didn't look like a tense moment but a sweet one as one could see the laughter in both the girls eyes. Another one of Beca's arm around her, Aubrey smiling shyly, as she looked at the interlocked hands and Beca's eyes didn't stray from Aubrey's face. It was the last one that was the best, although the others were amazing. Beca had her lips on Aubrey's cheek, her smile was apparent through the kiss and her eyes were closed while Aubrey looked extremely content as she tilted her head towards the kiss and was biting her lower lip in this sexy way, her bright eyes seemed be looking directly at the camera but she was just looking at Chloe at that moment (not realising she was being photographed).

"Send me those." Beca said simply, then walked off without looking back.

"Wow." Was all Aubrey could say, as she kept looking at the pictures. "We look so happy."

"You look deliriously happy, that it's almost sickening." Chloe said, looking at the picture overs Aubrey's shoulder. "Shall we go."

"Yeah, let's go take some conventional photos with the folks." Aubrey said, looking once more at the photos, quickly sending them to Beca and then locking her phone, shaking her head as crazy thoughts were coming into her mind; like how Beca looked like the perfect girlfriend in these photos or how Aubrey wanted to look like that happy all time. Crazy, you're being crazy, Aubrey thought, you're leaving, don't be stupid.

...

Beca's phone binged, she looked and saw that Aubrey had sent the photos. Beca couldn't stop looking at them, they looked happy - very happy. They looked like a couple. It was weird. Is this how everyone else saw them? Could they be a couple? Beca had to walk away because she felt her stomach doing all sorts of flips when she saw the pictures, it seemed as if she was staring at different people but it was them. Acting and looking at each other as if they were in love, which was ridiculous to Beca. Aubrey and Beca were not in love, there wasn't any love, just loads of pheromones and lust going on between them. That was it. It was not love.

Of course not, Beca thought, you idiot, we're not going to see each other again except for Bella reunions. Besides, they were having so much fun, it was easy and anything more would surely complicate their agreement. Their agreement was end of semester and here it was.

...

Chloe was having a great time at Aubrey's graduation and bon voyage party. All the acapella groups were present, and lots of plus ones. It was crowded but the Trebemaker house, the biggest of all the acapella houses, could fit everyone.

"There you are." Clara said behind her, sliding the door closed, she crossed her arms against the cold. "What you doing out here, it's freezing."

"I was dancing my socks in there, did you see me? I got hot." Chloe said, pulling Clara towards her. "I was making all sorts of shapes."

"You're such a goon." Clara said, smiling as she gave Chloe a peck on the cheek. "Your friends are crazy by the way, they keep giving me shots. I've tipped at least 3 over my shoulder, so the kitchen floor is quite wet at the moment."

"Is that a new version of throwing salt over you shoulder?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "What happens? Are you trying to get the devil drunk."

"Smartass." Clara pinched her arm. "I don't want to seem rude, they're really including me. It's nice."

"You could always say no, you weirdo." Chloe said, shaking her head. "You don't have to try make them like you. They love you, just as much I do. I think, if I broke up with you, they wouldn't talk to me ever again."

Clara's eyes went wide, Chloe frowned, then Clara beamed. "You realise that's the first time you've said you loved me."

"Shit it is!" Chloe said, disappointed. "It wasn't really a great moment."

"It was the best." Clara leant towards Chloe, who closed the distance and they shared a soft kiss. "For the record, I love you too."

"That's good." Chloe said with a smile, kissing her once more. "Shall we go back in, I can show you some of my dance moves."

"Or I could just grind up against you like a stripper." Clara said playfully.

"You have such good ideas." Chloe said, taking Clara's hand as they headed back inside.

They headed towards the dancing room but Chloe saw Aubrey sitting alone in the corner of the mostly empty living room. Clara noticed too and simply nodded, walking away as Chloe went to see what was wrong with her best friend.

"What you doing here alone?" Chloe asked, sitting next to her. "You loner."

Aubrey smiled, sticking her tongue out. "Just collecting my thoughts. It's a big night. My last night at college."

"It's a good thing, your moving forward." Chloe said. "That's exciting."

Aubrey nodded, staying silent.

"I don't think that's bothering you though." Chloe said softly. "Beca hasn't arrived yet, has she?"

Aubrey ducked her head with a shy nod, it was like she was a teenage girl.

"I'm sure she's just running late." Chloe comforted, as if by magic, Beca entered the room with a smile but frowned when she saw Aubrey's body language. "Here she is."

Aubrey looked up quickly, a smile crossed her face for a second but was quickly replaced by a scowl. "You're late Mitchell."

Chloe chuckled. "I'll leave you guys to it."

...

"Sorry, I had to do something." Beca said, she looked around the room, there was no one in the room, so she bent down and gave Aubrey a searing kiss. "Miss me?"

"No, just bored." Aubrey argued. "I needed my monkey to entertain me."

"I'm your monkey?" Beca chuckled. "I guess I'll take it."

Aubrey allowed herself to check out Beca who was wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. She looked extremely appealing, especially the way that two buttons of her shirt were undone, revealing her cleavage.

"Eyes up her Posen." Beca said with a smirk but she was doing her own checking out of Aubrey's plunging silver dress that fit her tightly, accentuating every curve beautifully. "You didn't lie about the cleavage."

"I keep my promises."

"Dance with me?" Beca asked, her hand out-stretched, Aubrey looked wary. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Aubrey said, with smile at Beca's dramatic tone.

"Do you trust me?" Beca said, holding her laugh in, maintaining a serious face.

"Yes." Aubrey said slowly, taking her hand, once Beca had a grip she pulled Aubrey towards her and picked her up, spinning her round then placing her back down. "You're such a dork."

"I was paying attention to Aladdin, he's got good chat up lines." Beca said, Aubrey laughed, they had watched the film together just the other night and it was the only film that Beca didn't need to be kicked. "What works for Jasmine, can work for anyone."

A slow song came on in the next room, together they began swaying in each other's arms, they're eyes not breaking from their heated stare. This was a moment when a bubble was created. It was just them. The song ended way too soon, as a rock song faded in, breaking their bubble.

"What you drinking?" Beca asked.

"White wine." Aubrey answered with a smile.

"You go join our friends and I'll get another." Beca said, taking her empty glass, picking up her bag and kissing Aubrey's forehead tenderly, then leaving with a smile.

Aubrey caught her breath, before she made her way out of the living room. Then she went to look for her friends. They were all by the dance floor or on it. Amy was gyrating a guy who was on the swim team, he looked distinctly freaked out but seemed mesmerised as he made no move to remove himself from the situation. Chloe and Clara were laughing with one another and dancing close together. Lily was dancing very strangely around Donald, it looked like a new age dance but Donald seemed to be into it as he mimicked her moves. Stacie had a poor guy pined against the wall, they looked about to ravage each other when Stacie suddenly moved away from him, leaving him surprised until she stopped, looked back with an almost perfect come hither look. The rest of the Bellas were in a circle talking amongst each other, Aubrey joined them, they all smiled broadly when they saw her.

"How do you feel Aubrey? About leaving." Denise asked.

"Sad, I'll miss you guys. Of course. But I'm pretty excited, it's a great opportunity." Aubrey said smiling.

"You'll miss one of us a little more." Jessica said with a inebriated giggle, Ashley elbowed her harshly. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Ashley said through gritted teeth as if Aubrey couldn't hear.

"You know your ruder than you look." Jessica stated with a pout. "That's surprising to me. Another thing that is surprising is Beca and Aubrey, don't you think? I do. But that's just me. What do you think rude Ashley?"

Ashley just about to step on Jessica's foot when, Beca saved the situation by arriving with Aubrey's drink and by being normal. "What are we talking about?"

"How rude Ashley is." Jessica answered unhelpfully, Beca looked puzzled.

"Ignore her, she's drunk." Cynthia-rose explained, taking Jessica by one elbow and Ashley took the other, then marched her away so she couldn't say anything else. Denise followed shyly behind.

"What was that about?" Beca asked confused.

"Jessica is a lightweight." Aubrey explained.

"Right." Beca said, needing no further explanation, she looked at Aubrey a little shyly which Aubrey found endearing. "I have a graduation present for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything." Aubrey said surprised by Beca's kindness.

"I know I didn't." Beca said with smirk. "I wanted to, something for you to remember me by."

Aubrey wanted to tell her that she would never forget her but that seemed too sentimental and she didn't want scare Beca off. Beca grabbed her hand, then walked through the crowd to the study. Where they'd slept together for the first time, Aubrey wasn't sure if this was on purpose or whether Beca was simply looking for an empty room. Her wondering stopped when Beca looked to wards the sofa and blushed a little, Aubrey smiled but she found herself blushing as well when she looked as well, as memories of that night came flooding back.

Beca coughed, and smiled at Aubrey with eyebrow quirked in that sexy way of hers. "Round two?" Beca said cheekily.

"First give me the present, if it's any good, I'll consider it." Aubrey replied playfully.

"Cheeky madam." Beca said with a grin, she shrugged off her backup and rooted around in it, pulling out medium sized, rectangular wrapped present, she shyly handed it to Aubrey.

"Nice wrapping. I'm surprised." Aubrey said, carefully wrapping it, making sure not tear the paper.

"I'm good with my hands." Beca winked, then rolled her eyes at Aubrey's slowness. "You're one of those, just rip it."

"Oh, shush." Aubrey tutted. "It's called recycling."

Beca let out an exasperated pfft, crossing her arms. Finally, Aubrey unwrapped it and she was brought to silence at what she was holding. It was a montage of the the four photographs that they'd taken earlier today, in a beautiful, expensive black frame and white background. Aubrey didn't know what to say.

Beca nervously scratched the back of her neck. "I thought you could put it up in your new flat in New York. I mean, they're pretty good photographs. Who knew that Chloe was such a good photographer? I took me ages to choose a frame, there were like a million different choices, so I just chose black. Is that too plain? I don't know, it looked good with white background. I mean, we can change-"

Aubrey halted Beca's adorable rambling with a hard kiss on the mouth.

"It's perfect." Aubrey whispered on Beca's mouth, then moved away, looking back at the photos. "We look good."

"Well we are a pair of sexy individuals." Beca said, walking so she was behind Aubrey and looked down at the photos, then got distracted by her perfume, which made her nuzzle into Aubrey's neck and wrap her arms around Aubrey's waist. "You smell good."

Aubrey laughed, as placed the photo down on a side table and the interlocked their hands. "I think your obsessed with the way I smell."

"Not my fault that you always smell so sexy." Beca replied, placing soft kisses on Aubrey's neck.

Aubrey turned round, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. They just simply looked at each other but neither could tell what the other was thinking and was wary in revealing too much in their face. Aubrey wanted tell Beca she would miss her and Beca wanted to say the same but neither of them had the courage to expose themselves like that.

"Aubrey-"

"Becs-"

They smiled, Beca indicated for Aubrey to go first.

"Thank you." Aubrey said, she meant for everything but she thought that was too much. "For the present."

"Your welcome." Beca said, she looked away and then back at Aubrey seriously.

"What?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"I think we should make tonight a night to remember." Beca whispered. "I want you Aubrey, right now so badly."

Aubrey's breath hitched, she swallowed visibly, her body felt hot all over. "Well, I'm exclusively yours tonight."


	23. Chapter 23

Aubrey was the first to wake up the next day, with Beca's strong arms around her. Happiness flooded through her that Beca hadn't left yet. She turned around so they were facing each, Aubrey's eyes studied Beca's face, attempting to memorise every inch of it. This may be the last time she would see her in a long time.

The thought made Aubrey sad. Too sad. It wasn't as if they were dating. It was just fun. Lots of fun. So, why the hell did she feel sad? Aubrey thought it must be because she would miss the sex, that was all...

"Why don't you take a photo? It lasts longer." Beca suddenly said, her eyes still closed.

"I don't have dementia." Aubrey said sarcastically back, Beca smirked, opening her eyes.

The way those steely navy blue eyes looked her made Aubrey shiver, it was a penetrating lustful gaze. Beca yawned in this cute way that made her nose crinkle and than glanced at her watch, sighing.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, frowning.

"My flight is in two hours." Beca said, looking away. "I should get going."

Beca leaned over Aubrey and lifted herself off the couch. Aubrey suddenly felt cold. Beca got dressed hastily, not looking at Aubrey.

"Are you going to say goodbye or are you going to just leave after fucking me?" Aubrey asked angrily, tugging the blanket around her and sitting up, staring at Beca who was shouldering on her leather jacket.

"Aubrey..." Beca said, rubbing her temples, she turned towards her. "What do you want from me?"

Aubrey sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, just fuck off to LA." Standing up, dressing slowly.

Beca found it hard to concentrate with Aubrey's naked body in front of her, but she was angry at Aubrey's anger.

"Is there something you expected from me?" Beca asked clenching her jaw. "You want to go again? I think we can get in another round."

"This isn't about sex!" Aubrey shouted, getting into Beca's face.

"Than tell me what the fuck it's about?" Beca shouted right back.

Aubrey ran her fingers through her hair, Beca stared at her, waiting for an answer. Aubrey just rolled her eyes and barged past Beca but was immediately stopped by Beca who grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Aubrey yelled, trying to yank her arm away but Beca was stronger as she pulled Aubrey towards her, they were barely an inch apart.

"Tell me." Beca whispered, her lips a whisper away from Aubrey's, her navy blue eyes scanning Aubrey's face. "Tell me what you want."

"Just let me go." Aubrey said, pulling away.

Beca shook her head, letting go of Aubrey and barging past her. "Bye then."

Beca stormed out, slamming the door hard on her way out. The slam shook the room, leading to their photo to fall from the side table and the glass cracking.


	24. Chapter 24

Bece stopped just outside the door, her heart thudding crazily in her chest. What was wrong with her? Just keep walking, Beca demanded her legs, but they were well and truly stuck. Before she could really think about her actions she was backtracking, opening the door. Aubrey was crying, kneeling down looking at the photo. Beca felt like shit.

"I'm sorry." Beca whispered softly.

Aubrey didn't look up, as she attempted to fix the broken glass by putting the broken shards back in place but her hands were shaking. Beca knelt down, grasping the photo and placing it back on the side table. Turning back to Aubrey, who was gazing at the floor.

"Aubrey." Beca, but she was ignored as Aubrey stood and turned away. "Aubrey, I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

Aubrey ignored her as she slipped her clothes on. Beca stood, waiting and staring. There was silent electricity between the girls but Aubrey refused to acknowledge it, she was embarrassed that she burst into tears when Beca left but most of all she was hurt. Hurt that Beca was treating her so badly. Hurt that Beca and her we're going separate ways. Hurt that she was so confused by what she felt. Just hurt.

"Aubrey." Beca sighed. "I can't leave like this. Just look at me baby."

The endearment was like a whip, Aubrey turned round swiftly, angry now.

"Leave like what? You treating me like shit?" Aubrey sneered. "I'm not that surprised."

"Jesus Christ Aubrey." Beca groaned with exasperation, her fingers tangled in her hair. "I'm sorry. You treat me like shit, I treat you like shit. It's what we do. Then we kiss and make up."

"You're leaving, there is no need for us to kiss and make up. We'll just end with treating each other like shit, it's what we do as you said and we're good at it."Aubrey said, gabbing her bag, then barged past Beca. "We're toxic."

"Last night was not something that I would describe as toxic." Beca argued.

"How would you describe it?" Aubrey asked, stopping but not turning.

Beca stared at her back. She wanted to say 'loving' but the word caught in her throat, what if Aubrey didn't feel the same? Beca didn't have long time to think.

"You're the one that burst out of here!" Aubrey was on the attack, spinning round, she pointed her finger at Beca angrily. "You're the one who was cold to me this morning. So fuck you! This is a waste of my time, your time, there is no point in any of this anymore. We're probably never going to see each other again."

Before Aubrey could storm out, Beca had spun her around and laid one on her. Aubrey struggled against her, but Beca wasn't letting up as she pushed Aubrey back hard on the door, her lips firmly attached to Aubrey's who was slowly sinking into the kiss and starting to kiss back just as furiously.

The knock on the door came suddenly, just as Beca's fingers were sliding under Aubrey's top. At the sound, Aubrey shoved Beca away from her roughly, refusing to look in her direction as she took a breath and opened the door. It was Jesse.

"Hey." Jesse smiled, neither of the girls returned it, as they looked anywhere but each other.

Jesse immediately felt the tension, he couldn't really discern whether it was sexual tension or angry tension - it seemed to be a mix a both. Going by Aubrey's dishevelled appearance, along with tears in her eyes that she was desperately trying to wipe away and Beca's mouth was set in an angry line and her jaw tightly clenched.

"I think it's time to go Becs." Jesse said, feeling uncomfortable. "I'll wait in the car."

Then he was gone as quick as he appeared, rushing away.

Aubrey went to pick up her dropped bag, which she had dropped when Beca practically charged her. Beca was staring at her, they shared a look as Beca slowly passed. A look that was filled with questions and lust. A need which they ignored as they looked away after a few moments. Before leaving the room, Beca stopped by the door.

"I'll miss you." Beca said softly over her shoulder and was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note**

Firstly, apologies for not updating as often as I should but I'm super busy with work and school. Hopefully, I can go back to more regular updates but don't take my word for it as I will be kind of busy the next couple of months until the summer comes around.

It would be great to hear your opinions. Do you like the direction I'm taking the story in? Do you like the new characters? Would you like to learn more about them? Just drop a quick review and let me know what you think. I always love reading them and they're also really helpful as well, I take into account what you guys say.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. Goodbye for now.

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

Beca had made it. Well. Not really. A bit. In Beca's mind, she still had a very long way to go, she was producing club mixes that people were going crazy for but she wasn't writing any original songs because her mind seemed to be stuck on something and she couldn't get her mind unstuck, in order to concentrate on writing anything.

Although, she had slowly become one of the hottest DJs in the LA sphere and nearly every club wanted her spin in their businesses. Beca was loyal to one club in particular, the Phoenix, which had treated her very well but sometimes when they could do without her she would go to others. It was getting so crazy that she had to get herself a manager, that ZX records had given her. Her name was Angelina Snow - yeah, very LA. Angie was a pain at times, as she basically controlled Beca's life but Beca still loved and appreciated her more than anything or anyone else in her life.

The new friends she had made in LA were pretty cool. They were mostly DJs who were impressed by her skill, Declan and Sebastian were her closest DJ friends as they would sometimes stay late and show off to one another which was hilarious to watch. Sebastian, a muscular British guy, with what he called a "proper man-bun and not one of those little insignificant buns". He made her laugh, with his jokes and inability to talk to a girl in a normal way, except her - he said it was because she was into chicks too so he saw her more as a bro rather than a girl. Beca wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not, Sebastian assured her that it was a compliment. Declan was the complete opposite, skinny with short hair. He had been a soldier, Beca could tell by his mannerisms at times, the way he always stood tall, stood when their boss or a woman walked in a room. Girls loved him. "The Gent" is what people called him. They would have serious conversations, about life and themselves, Beca felt he was a good friend.

Another good friend/ friend with benefits was Christina, who was a bar tender at the Phoenix, a brunette with beautiful lips and an ass that Beca couldn't help but stare at when she walked past. They had started off as friends, bantering back and forth but the banter quickly became flirtatious and sexual in nature. It was about the second month in LA that Beca started sleeping with her. One night, Beca had no interest in the drunk, club girls that were vying for her attention but was focused on Christy who was looking very appealing in her maxi dress. Beca had been watching her for a while when she saw a guy attempt to grab her breast which made Beca angry so she stormed over and had effectively decked the guy and had him kicked out by the bouncers, Steve and Geoff. Christy was very appreciative, she would show her appreciation later that night. It was good, it was the first time that Beca had truly got lost and forgot everything. The next day they agreed that they couldn't possibly not do it again but neither of them really wanted a relationship so friends with benefits it was. Easy. Comfortable. Just how Beca liked it.

When she came to LA, she was completely alone and kind of nervous. In the first few weeks she missed the Bellas and Jesse's constant presence because her huge and sleek apartment was so quiet but she grew accustomed to the change of environment. Beca was in frequent contact with Jesse , who had managed to come and see her a couple times. With the Bellas it was a little harder as they were scattered all over the place , Beca kept in touch at first with most of them by sending messages and exchanging phone calls now and again but then it just became less frequent and then non existent. Beca hadn't meant to cut them out, or maybe she had because talking to them just made her think of Aubrey.

Aubrey. Beca thought about her every day anyway, even after cutting off ties with the Bellas. It annoyed her to no end. Aubrey's smile, her soft hands, her long soft hair, her body, her voice. Everything. Beca would distract herself by making her mixes or by going out a lot, drinking and invariably bringing some girl home who provided a few hours of distraction, then promptly kicked out when they started talking about themselves. Something some of them weren't too happy about, as they would accost her in the club and she would have drinks thrown at her, an action that her friends found hilarious and completely deserving. Beca didn't treat Christy like that, who she would bring home when she wasn't in the mood for anyone else and it was always simpler with her.

Angie had told her to rein her promiscuous behaviour in because apparently she was becoming famous and known, so she shouldn't be projecting a sex crazed maniac if she wanted to get any further in her career. Beca ignored her slightly, by still having sex but with a little more discretion than before. Yet it wasn't enough as she was now sitting in her apartment being lectured at by Angie about her apparent sex addiction.

Beca rolled her eyes as Angie paced in front of her, wagging her finger now and again in her general direction.

"I'm not a sex addict Ang." Beca argued.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Angie asked, crossing her arms.

"This morning." Beca mumbled softly.

"What?" Angie asked.

"This morning." Beca said louder, Angie sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"What about before this morning?"

"The night before last." Beca answered. "That doesn't mean anything."

"You've had sex with two different women in the space of 48 hours." Angie argued. "What about before the night before last?"

Beca didn't answer, Angie couldn't help but shake her head the the young girl. "I think you've had more sex than me in your 19 years then I've had in my 32 years of living."

"There's nothing wrong with having sex." Beca asserted standing up, going to the fridge for a drink.

"I didn't say there was. There is something wrong with sleeping with some new girl every night." Angie said, following her. "You have to create an image, do you want to be known for you music or the fact that you get laid more than Colin Farrell."

"Who's Colin Farrell?" Beca asked confused.

Angie looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Who's Colin Farrell?" Angie repeated. "Who's Colin Farrell?"

"That is what I asked." Beca said amused, talking a sip of her drink.

"How about you turn on your TV more often instead of sleeping with stupid bimbos?" Angie said shaking her head.

"So, an actor?" Beca said, ignoring Angie's quip. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I didn't come here to talk about who Colin Farrell is or you being a huge sleaze bag." Angie said, sitting opposite Beca on the island and accepting the bottle of water offered. "You have some great jobs coming up, which will provide much more attention."

"Great, which club?"

"Not here. In New York." Angie said, who didn't see Beca's face fall as she took a swig of water. "It's in three of the clubs downtown and you'll be there for four weeks, staying at a five star hotel. You'll get to work in some of ZX records studios there with some of the top producers, learn from them."

"I can't go to New York." Beca answered, fiddling with her ring on her right hand. "I have commitments here."

"I cleared you schedule for the four weeks." Angie frowned at Beca's demeanour. "I thought you'd be excited. It's New York. All expenses paid trip. You'll be reaching out to a new crowd and you're going to learn so much from the studio sessions, you'll meet some big stars who in the future may ask you produce their music. Beca this is a good thing and you're going."

"Christ sake, Angie." Beca said angrily. "I came to LA to create music here and escape."

"Who's in New York?" Angie asked, working out what was bothering Beca.

"No one." Beca denied, her head in her hands and refusing to look at Angie who could read her like a book.

"Liar." Angie replied, she waited for a rebuttal but none came. "So, New York. At the end of the week. You and me."

Beca sighed. It couldn't be helped. She would have to go. "Can I bring Declan and Seb?"

"Declan's a bad influence on you, he encourages your womanising ways." Angie said, her dislike for Declan clearly showing. "You can bring Sebastian, he's much more sensible."

"Thanks mom." Beca smirked, Angie stuck her tongue out.

"Thats settled. Good." Angie said, lifting up her bottle for a toast. "To New York."

"New York." Beca said, her mind on a certain blonde who she had been desperately trying to forget but now they were going to be in the same city.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** Another update! Late I know, sorry. Hope you're patient with me. Let me know what you think! Any guesses who Ava's roommate is?

Beca and Declan were enjoying a third quiet night in at the hotel, after working hard at the studio for hours, when there was a knock on the door. Declan got up to get it, Beca smirked when she heard the bellows of Sebastian who came trudging in with his arm flung around a bewildered Declan.

"I thought Angie said you couldn't come?" Declan asked, shrugged Seb off, as he settled back down next to Beca.

"I wasn't going to miss Beca's first time in this city." Seb answered, plopping himself on the other side of Beca. "So, how you feeling for tomorrow night?"

"Kind of nervous." Beca replied, not looking up from her laptop. "You shouldn't be here, Ang is going to kill you."

"Ang spang." Seb waved his hand.

Beca quirked her eyebrow. "I'd like to see you say that to her face."

"I'd pay to see that. Actually I'd pay to see when she finds out that Seb is here." Declan said, watching the TV.

"Whatever." Seb said, absentmindedly looking around. "Why are you guys here?"

"What do you mean? In this hotel or in existence?" Beca asked, Declan chuckled.

"It's Friday night, we need to be out." Seb said excitedly, standing up. "Picking up some girls."

"This is exactly why Angie didn't want you here." Declan said with smile.

"I didn't you mean you, Gent. I meant me and Big BM." Seb said, sticking his tongue out at Declan like a child.

"Don't call me that." Beca said, glaring at Sebastian.

"You just don't want me to come because between me and Becs, they'll be no girls left for you. Except for the one with low self-esteem issues in the corner." Declan said, laughing as Seb's face fell.

"Fuck you." Seb said grumpily.

"Angie said no going out anyway." Declan said, going back to his documentary on TV. "Also, if we left this hotel room, Ang will kill us all."

"Coward." Seb spat with a smirk. "Come on Becs."

Beca looked up at Seb who had his hands clasped, begging. She rolled her eyes.

"We can go but no picking up I girls. Apparently, I have to go on a fast but instead of food, it's sex." Beca answered, getting up and noticing Seb confused face. "Angie legitimately thinks that I'm a sex addict. The woman even made me get tested, she was surprised to say the least when I was clean. She said she was sure I would at least have chlamydia. Goes to show what she thinks of the women I sleep with."

"That is surprising." Both Declan and Sebastian said in unison, receiving cushions in the fast respectfully from an angry Beca.

"Thanks guys." Beca said angrily, shrugging her leather jacket on.

"Becs you have a lot of sex." Declan said as if that was sufficient answer. "Sex with drunk club girls, some sober I'll give you, but mostly drunk groupie girls."

"I think it's hot." Seb declared.

"Of course you do." Beca rolled her eyes, as she squeezed he feet in her black boots. "You're a pervert."

"I am indeed." Seb admitted with a smile. "Also, I live vicariously through your exploits so you can't stop now."

"I have to." Beca said. "I promised Angie."

Seb gave her look, Beca raised her hands. "I know, I'm not happy with it either but it's just while I'm here. She said once we're back in LA, I can go back to being a womanising, sleaze bag. I think those were her exact words."

"Four weeks though." Seb shook his head. "How are you going to survive?"

"I'm not a sex addict!" Beca shouted, angry that everyone else clearly thought she was incapable of surviving without sex. "Can we go?"

Seb frowned then smiled wide. "We're going clubbing?"

"Only to check out the competition not to pick up any girls." Beca wagged a finger in warning. "Dec, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm cool." Declan said, his eyes not leaving the TV. "This documentary about lions is awesome."

"Nerd." Seb said under his breath, which Declan heard and threateningly stood, making Sebastian bolt.

Beca laughed, following Seb and waving a farewell to Declan. "See you later."

"Behave." Declan said with a smile.

"What? I'm always on my best behaviour." Beca said innocently, winking.

...

"This DJ is a load of shit compared to you." Sebastian shouted into Beca's ear, after 10 minutes of listening, Beca smirked but her eyes weren't on Sebastian or the DJ, she was easily distracted.

They were on a certain blonde who was looking up now and again in that come hither way, as she danced with her friends. Sebastian laughed when he followed Beca's gaze.

"I won't tell." Sebastian grinned.

"Angie's right." Beca said, throwing a wink at the blonde in question before turning away. "You're a bad influence."

"Go." Sebastian said, pushing Beca towards the blonde who was now heading their way. "I'll cover for you."

Beca looked back at the blonde who was now only a few meters away and motioning Beca towards her in this sexy way.

"I can break the rules once." Beca asserted.

"That's what the rules are there for." Sebastian laughed, shaking his head at the young DJs luck, they'd been in the club a matter of minutes and she was already leaving with someone. "See ya mate."

Beca nodded as she slowly made her way to the blonde. The woman was beautiful, not too tall, only a few inches taller than Beca which she liked - being so short herself. Her hair was gorgeous, it was a little like Aubrey's... Beca shook the thought from her mind, why the hell had that popped in her mind? When she got closer, Beca smiled widely before grabbing the woman's hand and pulling her close.

"What's your name?" Beca whispered in her ear, as she danced slowly with the girl, her hands moving down to her waist as the woman encircled her arms around Beca's neck.

"Ava." The woman whispered sweetly in her Beca's ear, her breath sending shivers up Beca's spine.

Beca turned Ava around so she was facing away from her before pulling her back tightly to her centre, Ava grinded into Beca softly eliciting soft groans from the brunette who took back control when she started trailing kisses down Ava's neck.

"Can we go back to yours?" Beca whispered hotly in Ava's ear, after a couple minutes.

"Yes. Now. But first," Ava turned, so they were facing one another again, Ava's lips were barely a whisker away. "What's your name?"

"Beca." She answered against Ava's lips, then kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

...

"Hey Ava!" A voice yelled, waking Beca a little, she groaned.

"Someone's calling you." Beca mumbled into Ava's shoulder who she was spooning against, before she drifting back to sleep.

"Ava, we have to go soon. Let's have breakfast." The voice shouted again, a voice that Beca recognised slightly but in her sleeping fog she ignored that nagging feeling before shaking Ava.

"Ava." Beca whispered softly in her ear.

"Mmmm." Ava moaned. "What?"

"You're being called." Beca replied.

Ava woke up slightly, rubbing her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"It's my roommate." Ava said, untangling herself from Beca and throwing a dressing gown and left the bedroom.

Beca settled back into a light sleep. It only seemed a couple of minutes had gone by before she was being softly shook.

"5 more minutes." Beca groaned, pulling Ava towards her and wrapping her arms around her.

"You're cute." Ava whispered, kissing Beca. "I have to go soon. Come have breakfast."

"I'm not cute." Beca pouted which Ava found adorable. "Fine. Let's go."

Beca let Ava go and got out of bed. Ava was looking at Beca's body appreciatively which made Beca smirk and quirk her eyebrow. "Round 2?"

"I'd love to but we haven't got time." Ava said feeling conflicted, starting to laugh as Beca made her way out her room with no clothes on. "My roommate is out there."

Beca looked down at herself. "Right."

Ava laughed as she threw a pink dressing gown her way. "Wear that."

"It's pink." Beca grumbled, putting it on nonetheless, she looked down at herself. "I hate pink."

"It's either that or be naked." Ava smiled, pushing Beca out the bedroom.

Beca moaned about the colour until they reached the kitchen where another woman was facing away from them, cooking on the stove. The figure was distinctly familiar to Beca and then she turned around


	27. Chapter 27

Before Beca could exclaim at the sight before her. Ava was introducing the girl that Beca hoped she would never see again.

"This is my roommate Aubrey." Ava said happily, totally oblivious. "Aubrey, this is Beca."

Aubrey looked utterly surprised for a second but it was quickly gone, her eyes became cold and hard when she looked at Beca but she made no move to assure Ava that they actually knew each other.

Beca's confusion and surprise doubled when Aubrey spread a fake welcoming smile on her face, as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Without question, Beca took the hand. The warmth that coursed through her hand was a feeling that she had lost but now looking at this woman, she found it had returned. The spark. Aubrey quickly let go, frowning slightly which suggested she had felt it too and returned to the stove.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca said softly, Aubrey didn't turn around.

"Do you like pancakes?" Ava asked with a smile as she dragged Beca to the breakfast table. "Aubrey makes the best pancakes."

Beca was about to say 'I know' but that would ruin Aubrey's attempt to pretend they were strangers, a pretence that Beca didn't understand and for some reason found distinctly hurtful, but she wasn't going to be the one to reveal the truth.

"I love pancakes." Beca replied with a grin, she looked at the clock and sighed dramatically. "But I think I should really be going."

"Don't you have time for a breakfast?" Ava pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, but I've got to be at work." Beca said, she was a little sad to go because she was beginning to like Ava, more than her usual one night stand flings but she couldn't be here with Aubrey at such close proximity, it was suffocating. "I'll get dressed."

Beca strode towards the bedroom, breathing heavily, slamming the door shut behind her. Why did this shit always happen to her? Beca thought that all the drama was gone from her life. LA was so simple. This shit never happened in LA, Beca thought angrily, as she got dressed quickly.

...

Aubrey and Ava were sitting at the breakfast table when she returned. Ava smiled at her before picking up her plate, her fork pricking a large piece of pancake.

"Open wide, gorgeous." Ava said with a wink, Beca chuckled as she did so and Ava swiftly filled her mouth with Aubrey's delicious blueberry pancakes. "Nice?"

"Delicious." Beca said with a smile, kissing Ava's cheek. "I've got to go."

"I'll see you out." Ava said, Beca nodded, pausing before following Ava.

Beca wanted to say something to Aubrey but changed her mind when she looked at Aubrey's tense back. Being so close to Aubrey still did things to her, that she never understood or got to decipher before they parted ways.

Beca followed Ava.

"So..." Ava drawled lightly, as they stood together outside her front door. "Can I see you again?"

Beca paused. Thinking of ways to let Ava down gently, then realising that she didn't want to let this woman down and actually wanted to see her again. A feeling that scared her.

"Or we can just leave it at this." Ava looked down disappointed, she thought there had been something between her and the brunette, the sex had been very good but there was something about this woman that made her want to know everything about her.

Beca scratched the back of her neck, feeling conflicted. Usually she would just walk away but something stopped her, maybe it was Ava's beautiful grey eyes. Maybe it was the universe telling her to grow the hell up and stop behaving like a sleaze bag when a perfectly wonderful woman stood before her.

"Do you like Italian food?" Beca asked with a smile, Ava's head shot up, a shy smile in place. "I think Italian as a first date isn't too shabby."

"Not too shabby indeed." Ava said, giggling as Beca reached for her arm and pulling her dressing gown sleeve up and started to write her number on her wrist.

"Call me, beautiful." Beca whispered, grabbing Ava's waist and pulling her in. "I'll be waiting."

"I won't disappoint you." Ava whispered back.

"Now give me some sugar." Beca grinned, Ava leaned towards her but Beca drew back with a frown. "I meant some of that sweet pancake. I don't kiss until at least the second date."

Ava smacked her arm before feeding Beca more of her pancake.

"Mmmm." Beca moaned, her lips inches away from Ava's. "Call me later."

"Oh I will." Ava breathed against her lips.

Beca pecked her cheek tenderly before turning on her heel and walking away, a genuine smile on her face and any confusing thoughts of Aubrey were shoved to the back of her mind.

...

"Oh my god." Ava yelled with excitement, as she slammed the door behind her.

Aubrey didn't say anything. Aubrey's mind was going crazy. Beca. Her Beca. No, not her Beca, Aubrey thought angrily, she was never yours and Beca made that pretty clear. It felt like stampede of elephants on heart when she saw Beca, she hated that the DJ still had such an effect on her but what annoyed her even more, she didn't understand why. They hadn't seen, talked or remotely given heed to each other's existence for 6 months. Then whoosh, like a cold bucket of water. They're in the same room. Breathing the same air. Aubrey was once again looking at those navy blues that she could get so lost in and stare at forever. Eyes that she had dreamed about for a couple weeks after parting ways with Beca, eyes that had haunted her sleep.

Then those very same eyes were just a few minutes ago were looking at her with absolute shock. A girl she thought she would never see again. Let alone see in her apartment with her roommate and good friend. After spending the night with aforementioned roommate and good friend. Aubrey sighed, why did she care?

Why had she pretended not to know Beca? Where the hell had that come from? Why had she thought that would be a good idea? Aubrey groaned audibly but Ava didn't notice as she was far too busy chatting away about Beca. Chatter that Aubrey didn't want to hear at all.

"We should get going soon." Aubrey interrupted, as she clattered her plate in the sink.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" Ava asked, her hands on her hips, Aubrey rolled her eyes as she passed Ava.

"You're going gaga about some girl you had a one night stand with." Aubrey said exasperated, not wanting to be any part of this conversation.

"Wow, someone got out the wrong side of the bed." Ava said with a smile, following Aubrey to her room.

"Are you ready?" Aubrey asked, ignoring the quip.

Ava quirked her eyebrow as she looked down at her dressing gown. "Does it look like it?"

"Go get ready!" Aubrey laughed, throwing a pillow at Ava's head who easily caught it.

"What's the rush?" Ava grumbled as she trudged to her room to get ready.

"My mother will give me an ear full if we're late."' Aubrey said as she grabbed her handbag and waited for Ava on the couch.

Ava blew a raspberry. "You're mother should just chill. She should be happy."

"Where's the fun in being happy when you can be miserable, bring everyone else down with you?" Aubrey said softly to herself, leaning her head back.

"I've got a date with Beca." Ava said as she walked into the lounge, a wide smile on her face.

Aubrey jaw clenched at this revelation but she forced a smile.

"Congratulations." Aubrey said somewhat stiffly, following Ava out the apartment. "Happy for you."

Ava looked over her shoulder as pressed for the elevator, her eyebrow raised. "Yes, don't look too happy you may hurt yourself."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, something she had been doing more and more lately, possibly because of a certain someone but she would be the last the to admit it. Ava shook her head.

"What's the matter Bree?" Ava asked.

"Nothing." Aubrey argued, she sighed as Ava gave her a pointed look. "I'm just a little stressed, work and stuff."

"Stuff?" Ava queried. "Have you come off cloud 9 since the proposal?"

Aubrey cringed, she hadn't even thought of her fiancée at all. Was that odd? Shouldn't one be thinking of the person their going to marry all the time? Yet, it had been 2 days since she'd seen her fiancée and she hadn't even had a passing thought about him.

"It's mostly work." Aubrey said, ignoring Ava's question.

"Right." Ava looked at her worriedly, linking arms as they exited their apartment. "Are you excited to pick out your dress?"

Aubrey's sigh gave Ava her answer.

"Well, if you get tired. Give me a signal and I'll make an excuse, so I can get us the hell out of there."

"What's the signal?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

"Cough three times. I'll say I'm having some lesbian issues. I think your mother will be too horrified and disgusted to argue, then we ran." Ava said, making Aubrey laugh.

"Lesbian issues?"

"Yeah, like a crazy ex butch girlfriend is breaking into our apartment." Ava said, embellishing the story, which made Aubrey laugh even more.

"Butch? You've never had a butch girlfriend."

"You're mother doesn't know that. She never asks about my love life since she found out that I like the fairer sex." Ava said, knowing exactly why Aubrey's mother didn't. "I'm surprised she let you invite me."

"You're my closest friend in New York." Aubrey said, throwing an arm around Ava. "I argued that I had to have the opinion of a woman my age. A sentiment that she found insulting but daddy made her come around."

"I'm not a close enough to make me your maid of honour." Ava rebutted with a wink.

"Chloe's been my best friend since the first day of college. You're a bridesmaid, be happy with your lot woman." Aubrey nudged. "Also, I think Chloe would kill me if I didn't make her my maid of honour."

"That's true." Ava conceded. "Just think, this time next year you'll be getting married."

Aubrey smiled weakly, not saying anything. It was such a big step.


	28. Chapter 28

Beca ran from the shower, her towel haphazardly around her wet body, picking up her ringing phone. It was unknown number.

"Hello?" Beca breathed out, a little irritated at the interruption.

"Hello to you too." Ava's voice mimicked her pissed off voice and then giggled which Beca found adorable, finding herself smiling.

"I was in the shower." Beca said as an explanation to her rudeness. "Sorry."

"Now that's a beautiful visual." Ava flirted. "Maybe I should come over."

"Isn't that at least post fifth date activity?" Beca asked amused, as she lay down, it was so easy to talk to Ava.

"Well, let's get the ball rolling." Ava said determined. "When are you taking me out?"

Beca laughed. "You take three days to call me and then I'm expected to take you out?"

"I was going to call you sooner but apparently the waiting of three days is needed so I don't look desperate. It's not my rule." Ava answered. "Also, you offered Italian. I want you to make good on that offer."

"Yes, the three day rule. I suppose you're right. This whole dating thing is new to me." Beca said honestly.

"Should I be worried?" Ava asked a little intrigued.

"That's at least third date material." Beca countered with a smile, as Ava laughed softly down the phone.

"You have it all planned out, huh?" Ava said with a smile at Beca's mind being on future dates, not just on the now.

"Yep." Beca said, sitting up and beginning to track down some clothes. "Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Ava said with a flirtatious lilt.

"Well if you're not I'll just have to take another beautiful woman to Alfredo's." Beca signed, Ava gasped in astonishment.

Beca then heard a dead line. Shit. Had she taken it too far? Beca rang straight back.

As soon as Ava picked up on the first ring, Beca was quickly off on one. "Okay, I'm sorry. That wasn't funny. I told you I wasn't good at this. I'd really like to take you out, I mean like really desperate. The kind of desperate, that can't stop thinking about you at all. Shit. I've messed up, haven't I?"

Beca took a breath. A pause. Then laughter. Ava was laughing hard. Beca narrowed her eyes and looked sullen.

"You are too adorable." Ava said as she took a breath between laughs.

"Fuck you." Beca mumbled.

"Charming." Ava said, giggling still. "Alfredo tonight sounds perfect. I'll wear a dress that'll make you drop to your knees and worship me."

Beca was now grinning like a fool. "Didn't I worship your body enough last time?""Well- umm." Ava stammer, she thanked God that she was on the phone as she was blushing profusely as she recalled their night together.

"I'm sure I will." Beca said with a laugh, saving Ava from her fluster. "I'll see you at 8 o'clock tonight, gorgeous."

"Tonight." Ava breathed out so sexily that it made Beca's stomach flutter.

...

Beca was running late. The taxi was stuck in traffic and it seemed that the taxi driver was in no mood to make an effort to avoid the traffic jams. It was pissing Beca off immensely. True, she should have left the studio earlier but she was completely in the zone and if it hadn't been for Declan, she would have forgotten altogether.

"Dude, isn't there another way?" She asked impatiently.

"Can't do anything about this. We'll probably be here for some time." The taxi driver replied lazily as he looked ahead for a second, then went back to his crossword.

Beca looked at her watch. It was 8:20 already.

"I'll give you a huge tip if you get me to Alfredo's in the next 10 minutes." Beca said, the taxi driver looked interested now. "Get me there in less, I'll double it."

The taxi driver threw his newspaper away, made a quick illegal u-turn and was zooming through the roads. Beca clenched her jaw. Why hadn't the asshole taken this route the first time? The bastard probably knew that this would happen, what a racket!

Beca sighed with relief when they arrived outside Alfredo's, Beca threw two hundred bills at the taxi driver and rushed out of the taxi, ignoring the grumbled thanks from the driver, then jogged into the restaurant.

The hostess smiled at her. "Can I help you?"

Beca was about to answer when she saw Ava sitting alone, twirling a glass of water in her hand and looking bored. Ava was a knockout. When Beca had been thinking of her, her memory of the woman's appearance had not done justice to the reality. Ava's gorgeous silky hair was draped over one shoulder, her cheekbones, her lips, the way her neck elegantly curved, everything was beautiful.

Beca was still staring when Ava looked up, as if she could sense that someone was watching her, a beautiful smile spread on her face. Beca wanted to kiss those lips. Ava stood up as Beca slowly approached, taking in every inch of the goddess in front of her. Ava's dress was flawless. It was a simple flowery dress that was cut to just below her knees, black strapped heels and a simple pendent as a necklace. Simple, yet it was perfection in Beca's eyes.

Beca was a few meters away from Ava when Beca suddenly dropped to her knees.

"I'm not worthy." Beca said, shaking her head and her hands shielding her vision of Ava.

Ava was sufficiently embarrassed as most of the patrons in the restaurant turned to look at Beca, they probably thought that a proposal was taking place. Ava was a deep shade of red when Beca looked up at her with a smirk. Ava strode a few steps and attempted to pull her up. Beca chuckled as she got up and putting her arms around Ava's waist.

"You are fucking perfection." Beca whispered, their faces close together.

"You're late." Ava whispered back, blushing and then she placed a soft kiss on Beca's cheek and went back to the table, her heart warmed when Beca strode past her and pulled her chair out. "Why, thank you."

Ava sat down, her stomach doing somersaults when Beca placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "You're welcome."

When Beca settled down into her seat, a waiter came over straight away and starting rattling the specials but neither girls heard him as they were too busy staring at one another. Both pretended to have heard and Beca waved him to get the house red, he didn't question her age which she was thankful for. What an embarrassment that would have been!

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Beca was the first to talk when the waiter scurried off. "The traffic in this city is horrendous."

"It wasn't that bad..." Ava said with a tilt of the head, knowing Beca wasn't being entirely truthful about her tardiness.

"Actually, I lost myself in my work." Beca revealed honestly.

"What do you do?" Ava asked curiously, she figured it was something creative because Beca seemed to exude this artistic vibe.

"I'm a DJ and junior producer." Beca said, Ava looked impressed.

"That's awesome!" She enthused.

"I was actually checking out the competition when I went to the club that night." Beca said, feeling happy at Ava's enthusiasm.

"Here I was thinking you were there picking up women." Ava said, looking slyly at Beca.

"Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Beca said, as she recalled Ava's flirtatious behaviour.

"I'm not like that." Ava admitted, blushing now as she remembered her bold moves. "There was something about you."

Ava looked Beca over. At the club, she had instantly noticed Beca when she had walked in with her male friend. From across the room, Ava could feel the confidence radiant off her, not arrogance but a confidence that showed people she was comfortable in her own skin and no one was going to tell her otherwise. Ava had checked her out, Beca was very hot and clearly a little rebellious with her small ear spike and tattoos, the way she stood told everyone that she didn't give a shit. When they met eyes, Ava knew that she needed to make a move and take this woman home before someone else caught her attention.

Now here they were, unable to take their eyes off each other.

"You turned into naughty temptress." Beca said, her eyes moving from Ava's eyes and taking in the soft blemishes on her shoulder and a small mole just about her collar bone, she wanted to take every inch of this woman.

"I wasn't being naughty-"

"You were when we got back to your place." Beca interrupted with a smirk.

Ava blushed again. Beca found that she loved to make Ava blush as the tinge on her cheeks seemed multiply Ava's beauty tenfold.

"I don't think-" Ava looked around, then lowered her voice, Beca leaned forward. "I don't think I've, you know... That many times."

"What?" Beca asked, playing dumb.

Ava narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what."

Beca laughed. The waiter arrived with the wine and asked for their orders, the girls looked sheepish as they hadn't even looked at the menus. Beca took charge, grabbing a menu.

"Salmon to start for the lady. I'll have the sardines." Beca said, Ava didn't interrupt her so she carried on. "Fettuccini with mushrooms for me and the lobster linguine for the lady. Is that okay?"

Ava nodded silently. The waiter wrote the order and was gone. Be a quirked her eyebrow at Ava who was staring at her.

"What?"

"It's a huge turn on to see you take charge." Ava said, laughing softly as she took a sip of wine, because Beca reddened slightly.

"So we were talking about orgasms, weren't we?" Beca asked, the patrons near them looked their way for a second, as Ava nearly choked on her drink.

"Ass." Ava pouted as she wiped her lips, Beca chuckled.

The rest of the dinner was spent like that, with endearing and flirtatious banter as they learnt about each other - the usual first date information was gathered.

Beca now knew that Ava wanted to be an actress, but was as she put it "staying alive" by waitressing at a downtown restaurant as she went to a few auditions a month, with little success yet she was optimistic. Unlike Beca, Ava loved her father who had raised her single handedly as her mother died during child birth. Both were only children which Beca loved being while Ava found it a shame, as she always wanted a younger sibling.

They told each other their likes and dislikes, hobbies, friends, dreams. Beca had never been so open before with anyone even Jesse, she loved talking to Ava and found that it was so easy. Beca hoped the date would never end but by the time they'd finished their desserts, the restaurant was closing and they were unceremoniously nudged out.

"I think I should be getting home." Ava said sadly as they walked slowly down the street towards the taxi rank.

"Share a cab?" Beca asked hopefully, as they reached the first taxi.

Ava turned to her with a smile, arms folded against the cold New York night. Ava knew that if they did share a cab, they would end up going home together and then in bed together.

"First date. You have four to go." Ava said, holding up four fingers, grinning as Beca groaned.

"You saw through my plot." Beca smirked, as she pushed Ava gently against the waiting cab, then putting her arms around Ava's waist so they're faces were close together.

Ava's breath caught as she felt her heart pound. It should be illegal the way that Beca was looking at her, full of lust and hunger, as her eyes roamed Ava's face. Ava pulled Beca closer still as she gripped Beca's belt loops.

"You have a one track mind, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Ava whispered against Beca's lips.

"I can't help it." Beca whispered back, Ava smiled as she rubbed her nose tenderly against Beca's.

It was the sexiest Eskimo kiss that Beca ever experienced, Beca inched closer to Ava's lips when suddenly there was a slender finger barring her way.

"Date two." Ava whispered, then she pushed Beca gently back and opened the cab door, throwing a sexy smile over her shoulder and was gone. The taxi moved off, leaving Beca with a blissful smile on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

"It's the fifth date." Ava whispered against Beca's lips as they stood outside her apartment door.

It was indeed. Beca grinned at Ava. They had been a mini-dates like lunches and breakfasts which Ava hadn't counted so Beca had to be imaginative. Beca was glad that her time in New York had been extended to four months, which allowed them to have proper dates every week.

For the second date, it was an art exhibition and then dinner at Ava's favourite fusion restaurant which she had been surprised that Beca had remembered. The kiss at the end of the date had been perfect, it wasn't rushed or heated, instead they kissed slowly and passionately, Ava mumbling a soft 'wow' when they parted.

The third date was Central Park zoo, then going to one of the best donut shops in New York. Beca hadn't wanted to part from Ava, who felt the same, so they decided to take a long walk around Central Park. Talking, flirting and just simply being with one another. Beca discussed her love life, omitting her fling with Aubrey which she felt guilty about leaving out but couldn't help keep it to herself and she figured that Aubrey would be less than pleased if she were to reveal anything. Ava's love life was much less promiscuous and she'd been in four relationships but none had been really that serious. The fact Ava said that, made Beca happy. Maybe they could be her first serious relationship, a thought that brought a smile to Beca's face every time she thought of her and Ava in the future.

The fourth date was planned by Ava, who insisted that she plan something. As Beca was a tourist to NYC. Ava took her on the Staten Island Ferry, Beca loved anything to do with the sea, so she was thrilled. Insisting on standing outside, even though Ava wore a skirt and was frozen which Beca only noticed after adorably talking away about the sights, smells and the general trip like a kid. Beca was quick to wrap her arms around Ava, pulling her close. Then carried on chatting away in her ear which made Ava chuckled, as she pulled Beca closer, melting in her embrace and listening to Beca's enthusiasm. Beca was happy with the ferry but when Ava lead her to the best Staten Island pizzeria, she became ecstatic. The date, in Beca's mind was perfect. While Ava said it had been simple and she felt bad that it had been so cheap. Beca put her at ease when she proclaimed that 'simple is best'. When they parted, Beca was moaning about how she could possibly top it.

Ava wasn't disappointed. They're fifth date had begun with a boozy brunch at a fancy hotel, followed by one of Ava's favourite things to do. Going to a flea market. None of Ava's friends shared her passion for them, she couldn't stop smiling when Beca took her to one of the biggest one, where they spent hours bantering back and forth as they looked at the different items, telling stories for some of the most interesting looking ones. Ava loved that Beca wasn't entirely into flea markets, but she had been happy to do it for Ava.

Now here they were. Ava was aching to take Beca into her room, so Beca could rip all her clothes off and devour her like she had the first time they had met. Ava leaned to capture Beca's lips again.

The apartment door opened suddenly, revealing Aubrey in her pjs. Beca blushed a little as she took in Aubrey's figure and found herself checking her out slightly. They hadn't seen each other at all since that morning which they had both appreciated and now they were face to face, still pretending to be utter strangers. Beca didn't know anything that was going on in Aubrey's life, as Ava didn't talk about her at all which wasn't that surprising as all of Aubrey's friends knew not to talk about her to people she didn't know. Something about safeguarding her self. Beca never really understood why, perhaps she was afraid that people would be badmouthing her to people she had yet to meet. Beca didn't really understand why this ran though her mind when she was looking at her old lover. Beca looked away, back at Ava who wasn't looking her way but glaring at Aubrey's slightly, possibly because of her timing.

Aubrey looked between the two girls. Jealousy swarming through her body, but she was quick to swallow it. Aubrey had been thinking of Beca a lot, about how much she had grown up which was evidenced by her dating Ava. It annoyed and slightly angered Aubrey to no end when Ava would come back from her dates and start talking about Beca, telling her things she never even knew which made her angry. She hardly had known the girl that she had slept with so many times that she'd lost count. It surprised her. It also annoyed her, as she learnt more, she just wanted to be the one who was learning it firsthand. She hated that it was secondhand information. At times, she lay in bed wishing that it was her going on these dates with Beca. Thoughts that she hated but couldn't help.

"Sorry, I heard a noise." Aubrey mumbled.

"It's okay." Beca said, as she looked at Ava who winked at her.

"Shall we go in?" Ava asked bashfully.

Aubrey looked at her feet, back at Beca who was avoiding her gaze. It was a very awkward situation. Aubrey cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you to it." Then she was gone.

"I'm sorry about that." Ava said, as she pulled Beca back towards her. "Now where were we?"

Beca smiled distractedly but her thoughts were on Aubrey's sad face as she walked away. It was a face that she didn't like to see at all and when she did, all she wanted to do was kiss the sadness away. Ava's lips suddenly crashed into hers. For the first time, when she kissed Ava, Beca imagined that it was Aubrey. With Aubrey's face in mind, Beca found herself pushing Ava against the door hard and kissing her furiously. After a few moments, they both came up for air, as Beca opened her eyes and saw Ava's sweet smile, she instantly felt guilty. She took a step away, looking at her watch.

"I've got to go, actually." Beca said, not very convincingly. "I have this thing tomorrow, and I'll need a good nights sleep."

Ava looked first confused, as if she was going to argue but a gentle smile spread on her face. "I understand. I'll see you soon?"

Ava had meant it to come as a statement but she now was very unsure, after being rejected, albeit gently.

"Of course." Beca kissed Ava tenderly. "I'll call you."

"Bye."

"See you soon." Beca said with reassurance, as she stroked the side of Ava's face, who leaned into the touch, then it was gone as Beca was walking fast down the hall.

...

Beca hung up her phone for the second time, grounding her teeth in mild annoyance. Sebastian and Declan both noticed but neither said anything. Until it rang again when Sebastian grabbed the phone away from Beca who shot out her chair but the phone answered.

"This is Beca Mitchell's phone." Sebastian answered, with a grin, ignoring Beca's daggers that she was shooting towards him.

"Hey, it's Ava."

"Ava." Sebastian said slowly. "How can I help you? Will it be just the back massage or the full body-"

Beca jumped towards him, snatching the phone. "You better be a good distance after I'm finished."

Declan laughed as Sebastian smirk fell from his face and backed out of the studio, Declan goading him as he followed behind. Giving Beca some privacy.

"Hey." Beca said softly, feeling uncomfortable.

She had been avoiding Ava for two days. Imagining she was kissing Aubrey when she had kissed Ava had shocked and confused her, Beca had no idea how to deal with it. Tell Ava? That was surely a mistake. What did it even mean?! How could she possibly tell Ava something she didn't even understand.

"You've been avoiding me." Ava stated with disappointment but there was a hint of anger.

"Ava." Beca muttered pathetically. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear sorry." Ava huffed, annoyed now. "I want to know why."

Beca paused, sitting back down in her chair. "I was busy."

"I want you to come over." Ava said, not believing Beca at all. "I want to see you."

"I don't know if I-"

"If you don't want to see me, then just tell me." Ava said evenly. "I just... God, I just thought we had something going on here."

Beca sighed, they had be face to face for a conversation like this. "I'll be there about 7 o'clock. I'll bring dinner."

"Okay, bye." Ava said, feeling a little better.

"See you later."

...

Beca took a couple of seconds before she knocked on Ava's door. She was nervous, Beca didn't have a good explanation for her behaviour and she knew that Ava would want one.

Fuck it.

Beca knocked confidently. Ava opened it slowly, she didn't have the usual cheery smile, she looked serious. It made Beca even more nervous.

"I got Chinese. It got those spring rolls you love so much." Beca said, as she handed the bag to Ava who took it, mumbling a thank you. "Can I come in?"

Ava answered by leaving the door open as she walked into the apartment, putting the take out on the table, staying silent as she started laying the table. Beca didn't know what to do with herself, so she helped Ava.

They both sat down and ate without a word to each other. It was stressing Beca out, she felt like faucet about to blow open.

"I slept with Aubrey." Beca said into the silence, Ava stopped eating.

Ava looked at Beca, uncertainty, sadness and anger in her eyes, she seemed to be unsure how to react to this information.

"You slept with my roommate. Wow. I didn't expect that." Ava said, with dry humourless laugh. "You know she's engaged, you two are really something."

"No. Aubrey and I knew each other at college, we slept together there. We haven't spoken in ages-" Beca paused her explanation, as something that Ava had said filtered into her mind. "Wait, Aubrey's getting married?"

"No you wait." Ava's face was scrunched in confusion. "You slept together in college? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you pretend that you didn't know each other when I introduced you?"

"Yes, in college. Aubrey didn't want to tell you, she said it would simpler if you didn't know." Beca explained absentmindedly, her mind still reeling from learning that Aubrey was getting married. "It wasn't my idea. I wanted to tell you."

"Then you should have." Ava shouted angrily, standing up.

"You're right I should have." Beca agreed as she stood up to, Ava standing away from her with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Ava screamed. "You should have fucking told me. What the hell is wrong with the both of you?"

At that moment, Aubrey walked through the door with shopping in her hands. She looked at the two girls, confused by the tension in the room.

"Here she is." Ava said, crossing her arms. "I understand that you know Beca. In fact you know Beca pretty well."

Aubrey looked at Beca, who immediately looked away sheepishly. Heaving a sigh, Aubrey lay her shopping on the table and turned to Ava.

"Calm down." Aubrey began. "It was ages ago. There's nothing going on now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ava asked suspiciously. "Why hide it if nothing is going on?"

"I don't-" Aubrey began, trying to find a reason that was anything but the truth.

"You do know, you're Aubrey Posen. Yow always know how you feel and your not scared to tell anyone." Ava interrupted. "You know what I think, you're not over her."

Beca's head shot up at that, Aubrey's back was to her so she couldn't see her expression. Judging by her tense shoulders, Ava had said something that effected her. Aubrey didn't say anything. Ava looked at Beca but Beca didn't know what to say, Ava shook her head.

"You know, fuck this." Ava said angrily, grabbing her coat, then stormed out.

The atmosphere grew still. Neither Beca or Aubrey moved. Beca decided to make the first move, she slowly walked towards Aubrey and lay a hand on her shoulder. Aubrey turned around like a shot, shoving her hand off aggressively.

"Don't touch me!" Aubrey said, she shoved Beca away from her. "Don't ever touch me!"

Beca bristled at her tone, Aubrey noticed her eyes hardening and the tightening of her jaw, indicating her growing anger.

"This is your fault, why are you so angry at me?" Beca demanded. "It was your idea to pretend that we didn't know each other."

"Why the hell did you tell her?" Aubrey yelled, ignoring the fact that Beca was partially right. "All you had to do was keep your mouth shut!"

"I told her because I'm dating her, she deserved to know." Beca argued, taking a step towards Aubrey. "I was being honest unlike you. You're supposed to be her friend."

"Fuck you." Aubrey seethed. "It wasn't honesty, you were feeling uncomfortable and couldn't help yourself. You never can, you just do what the hell you want, without thinking about the repercussions."

"What does that mean?" Beca asked angrily.

"Having sex with me, having sex with Chloe. Coming all the way here and fucking everything up again." Aubrey yelled, Beca flinched at her words.

They stared at each other silently, Aubrey chest was heaving slightly. Beca looked away and sighed.

"I was thinking of you." Beca said softly.

"What?" Aubrey asked confused, calming down a little.

"As I kissed Ava, I was thinking of you." Beca said slowly, looking back at Aubrey. "I was thinking that I was kissing you."

Aubrey found herself blushing a little at the confession, she couldn't meet Beca's eyes. Beca didn't look away from Aubrey's face. After a few moments, Aubrey met Beca's gaze.

"I'm thinking of kissing you right now." Beca whispered, taking a step closer.

Aubrey took a step back, making Beca halt in mid-step. Then looked determined as she strode towards Aubrey, who took a step back. Her back hitting the edge of the kitchen island, she had no where to go. Beca leant in half way, then stopped and waited. Aubrey closed her eyes as she met Beca's lips.


End file.
